


Treasure of the Queen

by LynLi



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Uncle Gumball/Former Rulers, Vampire Queen/Demon Queen/Ruler of the Nightospehere/AKA Marceline, different timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynLi/pseuds/LynLi
Summary: Ruler of the Nightoshere was hiding from the outside world for over fifty years, but when news of coronation arrived, she is forced to see it thru although she might have to face her lover first.AKA.Marceline the Ruler of the Nightosphere is reuniting with her lover Bonnibel, after hiding away from her for fifty years. :D
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 18
Kudos: 102





	1. Unwanted mail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Further explanation of the universe at the end of 1th chapter

In the land of Ooo, a fifty year old peace continued. The ruins left by the war were now ingrowing with green vegetation and the giant bones of those devilish creatures now served as home for forest creatures. Any who fought them, were now visiting their graves, remembering rise of Queen of the Nightosphere and her army of vampires and for those, who did not witness the assault, she was merely a bed night story and as years passed by many forgot her unworldly strength and sacrifice. 

The land of Ooo was now flourishing, with four kingdoms, each helming their own citizens and lands. The Candy Kingdom, Slime Kingdom, Ice Kingdom and lastly Fire Kingdom. However, as years started to pass by, the new Kingdom flourished unnoticed by the outside world. The Kingdom in the Nightosphere. While giant demons and devilish creatures continue to appear in their Kingdom, the new Queen shut the gates, dealing with them herself. Those demons loyal to her and her army of vampires slowly begun to build kingdom for her. Starting with large wall, separating the wild creatures, they build her a new city with in and dark tower overseeing her growing kingdom. 

Only five of her loyal vampires were the once allowed to see the outside world. They ether served as messengers or simply observed the land, bringing her important news, but she herself hasn't exited in more then fifty years. 

Most of her free time, she spend in peak of her tower. There, a small study was build for her, with sofa and large fireplace, a outgrowing book collection with small table. Her bedroom was right next to it, helping her avoid any interactions if she wished to be alone. 

Good portion of her day was dedicated to her people, where she sat on her stone throne, listening to their needs and requests and when news of approaching demons came, her army, along with herself send them back into the wind lands. However recently, she was caught by different sort of news. The King Gumbald of Candy Kingdom went missing. An on going search was issued in all kingdoms, but after three weeks of no sign, many started to believe he might be dead. 

However, as Marceline was taking her afternoon rest, lying on a couch and watching the giant moose figurine head above her fireplace, a rather loud knock woke her from train of thoughts. 

"Who is it?" she sat up, smoothing down her hair.

"Keg, your Majesty. I bring news from Candy Kingdom," a husky male voice answered. "May I come in?"

"Yes," she sighed, trying to wake herself up.

"My Queen, urgent news from Candy Kingdom," he lightly bowed, his long blonde hair falling across his shoulders. As per usual he was dressed in white formal attire, fabric barely holding onto his giant body. 

Marceline only gave him a nod towards once of the chairs. "Was the King found?"

"No. But as the investigation continued, a notes were found in his study."

"What notes?" she tried to hurry him.

"Spells of dark magic. As it seems, the King was studying the Liches teachings and samples of mutagenic acids were found in his study." 

"Did the royal family had any statement about this?"

"His wife, Queen Lolli confirmed he was behaving bit strangely in last years, but never aggressively." 

"And the Prince?" 

"Clueless as ever." Keg sighed, crossing his legs. "How should we handle this?"

"We?" Marceline rose her brows in question. "This is none of our concern. I believe the four kingdoms can handle this themselves. If it turns out his Majesty is indeed dipping his fingers in dark magic, we will celebrate a new king, and if not, well then there is nothing to worry about."

"As you wish," he bowed again. "If I may one more thing," he slipped his hand into his pocket. "During my search in the castle, I saw Princess Bubblegum and another letter on her door." He pulled out pink peace of paper. 

"Do I have to remind you, you are forbidden from any interactions."

"I can assure you, no one saw me. However, as you might recall this is not the first time she's done so."

"The fact you keep taking them is the reason she keeps writing others," Marceline sighed, her eyes tracing the envelope. 

"They are addressed to you. Do you not want them?" With swift wave of an arm, her skin hand turned to snake like body and she threw the paper into the flames.

"Now please, don't give that girl another reason to write me a letter."

"Shame, it smelled nice," with almost amused smirk, Keg bowed one last time and left his Queen to her thoughts. As doors closed behind him, Marceline's eyes returned to the burning fire, closely watching the paper blacken and turn to ash. 

In continuing week, another news arrived of coronation of new King Chicle. Marceline's heart dropped hearing the news, knowing she might have to see this one thru. She avoided any conversations about it and haven't asked about any letters that might have arrived. When the day of coronation arrived, she was held up in her training room most of the morning. 

"Your Highness, I hope you're not avoiding me," Keg walked in, hands behind his back. "If I may speak to you." He watch the woman finish her fight, nodding slightly to her opponents they were to continue without her. Thinking back on the scrawny kid, taking responsibility which was too heavy for her shoulders, now Keg had trouble matching them together. To become a great and respected leader, Marceline worked every day to assure her position. Her body was much filler, her mind sharper and with years of studying, her words finally matched her title.

"What is it, Keg?" she cleared her forehead from leftover sweat, composing herself. 

"The most reactant invite to the coronation of King Chicle." He rose his hand, gripping envelope between his fingers.

"Is this the first one to arrive?"

"No," he shook his head, his eyes still watching ongoing fight between other two vampires. "But this is the one that has your name on it." 

Curiously, Marceline gripped the paper, watching the writing on front. The title was missing and from prim and delicate handwriting the origin was unmistakable. "You think I should go?"

"I am afraid it's not matter of what you should, or shouldn't. It's a must. Your presence at the coronation is going to assure friendship between kingdoms." 

"Then, why not bring me official invitation?"

"To let you know, the future king is not only one expecting you." For the first time he looked down to his Queen. "I think, it's time to stop hiding from her." 

"By your current attire, I am assuming you prepared my clothes as well."

"It's being carried to your chambers as we speak." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick world structure. Four Elemental Kingdoms in Ooo. In Flame Kingdom has Gateway to Nightoshere. Other means of transport are impossible to mortals in Ooo.  
> History structure - Mushroom war - Marceline meeting Bonnie - Demon war- Marceline becoming Queen - Now :D  
> As for world I am putting into more middle ages, but still with element of previous world... working fridges, science and so on. Cartoon like.  
> (Marceline locked herself in the Nightosphere to prevent demons from surfacing again, she also has her vampire army to keep in line)  
> Keg - Vampire King XP


	2. Reasons of her visit

The coronation was starting in afternoon hours. Unlike others, this one was private inside of giant candy tree and after the crown was placed upon his head, it was time to present the King to his people. Royal speaker was first to appear on top of the tower, holding paper up above his head.  
"Citizens of the Candy Kingdom! I am proud to present to you, your knew King Chicle. May his reign be long and bring us light after these times of darkens."  
Loud cheers echoes all around the square, where King gave his own speech to his servants. The later that afternoon, a celebration was held in his honor, where all the royalty was suppose to mangle. As every family entered the castle, large announcement followed.

As was expected of her, Keg flew in first, dropping his invisibility at doors of the castle. As soon as his husky voice echoed around the hall, all movement stopped and eyes glared at him. 

"May I present to you her royal highness, Queen of the Vampires Marceline Abadeer, ruler of the Nightosphere." 

A swirling dark shadow appeared behind him slowly taking form of Marceline, dressed in her royal attire. Unlike rest of the kingdoms, her clothes were more military based with high waited black pants and black coat with large golden buttons. On top was fur cape of gray color with thick golden chain holding it around her shoulders. Her crown was made of dark metal with black jewels around the sides and compared to rest of the Queens and Kings who's crowns were barely visible, hers was much taller and heavier. Several years ago, Marceline would have problem walking around with such a weight around her shoulders, but now she moved with grace and finesse. Taking step before her companion, she bowed toward the royal family and the new King, who sat upon his throne. With smirk upon her lips, her eyes peaked on a princess during her bow, watching the woman stand still, her hand loosing grip on the gentleman who was intending to kiss it. 

The music started to play once again and Marceline stepped in between the people. Feeling bit overwhelmed, she tried to keep the conversation to he minimal, only slightly bowing and nodded to the rest. Thankfully not many were brave enough to actually speak to her. Bonnibel, who was watching her every movement, was slowly slipping past rest of the gropes. When Marceline's glance landed on her again, Bonnibel was standing next to the door to distant room, entering it only once she was certain she caught Marceline's attention. 

Biting into her lips, Marceline slowly made her way over, getting stopped by short looking woman. "Your Majesty, we assumed you won't be making your entrance tonight."

"And why is that? This is coronation of a King is it not."

"Oh, it's just that you didn't appear at my wedding month or so ago."

"Are you comparing your wedding to the coronation of King of the Cady Kingdom?" Marceline rose her brows, her body towering over the slimy creature. "It's true, I keep my visits to outside world to the minimum. The gates of the Nightosphere were closed for over fifty years and they will continue to be so. However, I think we can both agree, such rare occasion as this are suppose to be celebrated and so I came to wish the future King best of luck. Your wedding or birthday parties, I simply can not attend, so I hope you got at least my gifts. Now, if you excuse me," Marceline passed by the shaken woman who's stare was locked in place. Carefully slipping past the door, she found herself in unoccupied study. She was greeted with giant globe of Ooo, with the large noticeable crater on one side. At each side of the room were at least two dark bookcases and great painting of royal family line. As for the princess, she was pacing back and forth near long table reaching from one end to another. Her hands were fiddling with her light rose dress, while her eyes were focusing on the carpet underneath her feet. 

Marceline quickly descended down to the floor, taking step inside. Her hands were folded behind her back, shoulders square and jaw slightly rising up. 

"I hear, avoiding guests at your own party is considered rude," she spoke confidently, catching princess's attention. Bonnibel's last breath did not escape her lungs as she watched dark figure before her. She took two steps forward before her movement turned into a run and with outstretched arms she jumped around Marceline's neck.

The slightly taller woman took a second to adjust to the sudden touch and after few seconds, her hands found their way around girl's waist. Bonnibel berried her face in crook of her neck, her breath heating the surface of the skin. A moment passed when Bonnibel released her tight grip and finally looked Marceline into her eyes although it only took a moment. As soon as she drew another breath, her lips moved closer, gently pressing against Marcelines. Without waiting for any response, Bonnie's grip pulled woman's neck aggressively closer and her kiss only became hungrier. 

Once Marceline's mind adjusted to familiar, yet so distant taste of sweet strawberry, she begun to push Bonnie against the table, lifting her on top. Removing her own hair from side of her neck, Bonnibel waited for Marceline to start to make her way down, while she tried to steady herself. While feeling the familiar sensation of Marceline's lips lingering around weak spot of her neck, Bonnie caught Marceline's free hand and placed it on side of her breast, with her thumb cruising on top of her nipple. The hard corset under her dress made it harder to feel her touch, but after years of separation, it had the same effect on her. 

Being lost in the sensation, she almost didn't notice Marceline moved up to her lips again and after single light kiss, she backed off.

"No, no, no... don't go," with eyes still closed, Bonnie hold onto Marceline's cape, pulling her back in. 

"I am afraid, we both have other matters to attend to. I especially."

"Did you not come here, just to see me?"

"We both know the answer to that," Marceline leaned against her forehead, closing her eyes. 

"Then why are you resisting," Bonnie whispered, lightly brushing their lips together. 

"I have to." Marceline whispered back, leaving one last kiss on to of Bonnie's nose, before she straighten up. From the look on princess's face, Marceline knew, she was unhappy with her decision, but let go of her. 

"You have until nightfall," she called behind her, before Marceline fully exited the room. 

"I understand." she smiled, before she pushed the door open and entered the jolly ball room. By the time, Bonnibel exited the study, Marceline was already speaking to the new King, assuring peaceful future between their nations. He was bit too childish and way too into himself for her liking, but in the end, she didn't really care. She gave him her best regards and made her way into the crowd. The rest of the Queens and Kings were present, lingering between the chaos and she did her best so speak to each and every one of them. Informing herself on recent events in other kingdoms, but gave little to none about hers. And when the nightfall started to overtake the sky, her eyes again found the princess. She excused herself and continued walking to distant hallway.

Leaving enough space between them, Marceline trailed after her, feeling the surge of need rush thru her body. Princess disappearing from Marceline's view once she rounded the staircase and when she reached the top, Queen found herself in familiar bedroom. Bonnibel was standing in the middle, single hand hiding behind her back. Marceline only watched her, listening to sound of zipper and soon the light rosy dress slipped down her shoulders all the way to the floor. Bonnibel was left standing in hard corset and white chemise underneath. 

"Have you finished everything you wanted?" 

"I haven't even started." Waving her hand, door behind her loudly shut and she movie up to the princess. Cupping both of her cheeks, Marceline brought her closer, hungrily kissing her lips. Their bodies pressed closer together and as kisses became deeper, Marceline was secretly wishing, someone was here to stop her. However, it was just them, locked in a chamber above hundreds of guest enjoying coronation of a king. Their breaths became harsher since separating seemed impossible, overpowering the music echoing from the ballroom. 

"Please, undress me," Bonnie murmured, tired of absence of Marceline's touch. Without a word, she turned the girl around and with single finger she begun to loosen the ties, while other hand wrapped around her belly pulling her closer. With each loosen tie a kiss across her neck followed as Marceline took her time with it. Bonnie wasn't as patient, gripping onto Marceline's hand and hurrying her up. Her eyes stayed closed until corset fall off her body, finally releasing her from what felt like prison. Getting rid of her chemise, she became little bit more self-conscious, standing completely naked, before the Queen who was still fully dressed. 

Marceline's eyes started to trail down the exposed skin, her breath slowing down. Although she continue to stay tall, she could feel her knees weakening as if she was to fall down any time. The princess was just as she remembered with youthful figure, pink hair passing by her shoulders, not long enough to hide her sizable breasts. 

A moment passed without a word or a movement, until Bonnie took a step closer, fiddling with a chain holding onto the fur cape. Carefully she pulled it off the Queen and one by one she begun to undo the buttons on her coat. Her fingers tread gently as if she was afraid, Marceline would reject her at the wrong touch and although Marceline's eyes were fixed on her, Bonnie only watched the movement of her fingers. However, when the last button was loose, Queen let the coat be pulled off her, sliding off her shit by herself. 

Bonnibel's eyes widen as fairly different body was revealed in front of her. Her shoulders were few inches wider, rounded at the deltoids and her back curved by new muscles. The throbbing feeling was only getting more uncomfortable the longer she deprived herself of the Queens touch. Bonnie could feel her inner tights clinging onto each others as her excessive wetness started to slide down. 

Not wasting any more time, Marceline was first one to take a step forward, titling her head to place kiss on Bonnie's neck. "You are beautiful," she whispered, her lips moving directly to the right nipple, then the left. 

"Marceline.." she moaned, removing stray of her hair from her face. "I need you. Now!" 

"I know," Marceline whispered against her skin, her hands gripping Bonnie's tights and she lifted her up. Bonnie immediately wrapped her legs around her waist, the wetness now spreading across bottom of her stomach, which only made her hurry towards the bed. Softy laying princess on the sheets, she begun to make her way down her stomach, while simultaneously unbuttoning her own pants. Bonnie kept looking down, feeling her body tense with each inch Marceline moved down. When she finally reached her hips and Marceline spread her legs wider apart, her breath stopped as she was quietly awaiting what was to come. When Marceline first kissed her clitoris, Bonnie's fingers grabbed the sheets tightly stopping herself from finishing early. "Fuck." Outstretching her tongue, she made a few gentle and long strokes, before digging deeper inside. Small moans begun to echo around the room, nicely tuning with piano music coming from downstairs. Bonnie's hips jumped as the tongue suddenly ran deeper then she expected. "Fuck, deeper.. please, Marcy" she moaned with rising tension. Obeying the request, Marceline curled around Bonnie's legs and pressed her hands on her stomach holding her down as she continued to slide her tongue up and down. The cries of pleasure only grow louder and Bonnie's back arched to the point, Marceline had to press her down again. "I think I am gonna...fuck!" she loudly cried out one last time, before pressure in her belly broke.

Not being able to let go just yet, Marceline felt the cum filling up inside her mouth, dripping down her lips all the way to her chin. With one last kiss against the pulsing clit, she moves herself up, noticing the giant grin on Bonnie's face. 

"What?" she smiled back, kissing her cheek. 

"Nothing," she giggled like a child. "I just missed you."

"Yeah, I could see that," she wiped the rest of the mess off her chin with thumb, watching as Bonnie caught it, sliding it pass her lips.

"I believe it's your turn," she pressed their lips together again, before tending to her pants. As soon as they were down, Marceline pulled herself on top of Bonnie, feeling her hand linger between her tights. "Don't tease me," she smiled, gently biting into Bonnie's neck. The friction soon became harder and consistent, making her legs tremble. She felt herself rocking her hips into the rhythm, but before Bonnie could finish her, she caught her hand and pressed in above her head. Instead, she moved between her tights and begun to rock against her, immediately causing another eruption of moans. She felt herself coming close, but knowing Bonnie was still way to go, she bit into her lips and slowed down, making sure to meet both of their needs. 

"Fuck, Bonnie" Marceline cried out, watching princess moan at the same time. She leaned forward while finishing last few trusts of her hips, and kissed Bonnie while one of her moans, catching her tongue. 

"I love you," she heard her whisper after they both finished, lying next to each other.

"What?" Marceline pulled herself up, the pulsing feeling between her legs dying.

"I said I love you," Bonnie smiled, ear to ear, pulling strays of her from Marcy's face. 

" _Fuck._ " Was all that was running thru her mind. Keeping herself from heaving to answer, she pulled Bonnie into another long kiss, hoping to avoid this conversation. Thankfully, after today's celebration, princess was tired enough to fall asleep soon after. She pulled Marceline's arms around her, before snuggling closer. 

Marceline silently watched her fall asleep, her scent still poising her mind. However, the words "i love you" were taking tool on her the most. The last time she heard them was so long ago she almost forgot how it felt. She forgot how Bonnibel always grins every times she tells them, but it wasn't everything. She forgot how it feels to kiss her, she forgot how she tastes like, she forgot how her spine arches before she's about to cum and how she likes to cuddle every night before sleep. Now more then ever, she wishes someone was to stop her, before all these memories came crumbling down on her.

"My Queen, the celebrations are coming to an end." A voice echoed in her head. She knew it was Keg, telling her they had to go back home. 

Making sure, Bonnie was deep in her sleep, she carefully pulled her arm underneath her and without touching the ground, she gathered her clothes. With one last look on the sleeping girl, she memorized her naked body, knowing she might not see it again. 


	3. Cruel decisions

A month or so passed, since the coronation of the new King of Candy Kingdom. During the weekly reports, Marceline often heard of ongoing celebrations in their kingdom, but with news from Candy Kingdoms, came news of her princess. Keg felt the obligation to tell her, princess was awaiting her arrival every day and with such thoughts, getting thru day was troublesome.  
"Your Majesty?" Keg called on her, maybe what was tenth time in a row. "Are you still listening?" He was halfway thru his another report and all Marceline was waiting for was mention of Bonnibel.

"Keg, if you are intending to torment me with mention of the princess, I would prefer if you do it at the beginning of your report."

  
"The last think I want is to torment you, my Queen. However, I believe you should know, what you triggered in her, by being so close."

  
"You were the one who told me to go to the coronation!" she stood up from her throne, taking few steps down. "You know what kind of effect she has on me! Yet, you pushed me to go see her and now you dare to lecture me I was with her!" she pointed her finger his way.

  
"I simply pushed you to make a chose," Keg answered, keeping himself composed although the might of the Queen was weighing on his shoulders. "Going to the coronation was the right choice. Our relationship with the kingdoms is important and what you decided afterwards was completely your choice." He looked down on her, noticing the tremble of her lower lip and the clenched fists. "I am obligated to tell you the truth, not as your advisor, but as your friend." He squeezed her shoulders. "That girl made it clear what she wants. You should make your choice, or you will continue to bare the consequences."

  
"Both you and me know, two of us can't be. They wouldn't allow it." Marceline murmured, her fists releasing.

  
"It seems she doesn't care. However, you are a Queen now, you made that choice long time ago and carrying this crown isn't easy."

  
"She told me, she loves me," Marceline looked up, the tears in her eyes multiplying. "I gave her fifty years to forget me. She shouldn't love me, she should hate me."

  
"If that's how you feel about it, you should tell her." He patted her shoulders once more, before letting go. "However, just so you know, she wasn't waiting on you today, or day before. No letters, nothing." And he walked away. Queen's eyes followed him all the way out of the throne room and her heart ached more then in last fifty years. Her normal rate of two beats per minute suddenly increased, making her clench onto her shirt as if she was heaving hart-attack.

Another two days passed, yet the aching didn't stop. Thankfully with increased attacks of wild demons, her mind was kept busy. In the later afternoon as she was coming from the last fight, Keg flew to the throne room, catching her before she had meeting with rest of the soldiers. 

"You should be in the Kingdom, why are you still here?" she watched him approach.

"My Queen," he bowed lightly. "Princess Bubblegum is missing." Marceline didn't react. Her mind indeed stopped as she watched him with wide look. "King Chicle already confirmed it with the banana guards and are sending patrols to search for her."

"When did this happened?"

"They haven't seen her for four days or so, but Lady Lolli said they just thought she was in her laboratory."

"Take Moon and Hierophant and help the search."

"As you wish, my Queen," he bowed again, telepathically contacting his allies. 

While he did so, another two vampire soldiers came rushing in. "My Queen, we caught three trespassers during our wall patrol."

"What? What trespassers? Demons?" 

"No, your Majesty. Mortals. A woman, human man and a dog creature."

"What the hell is going on today," she rubbed her forehead, thinking. "Tell rest of the squat todays meeting will be moved and bring over the trespassers, I will deal with them quickly." She turned over, taking her place on the throne. She was still in her armor, which consisted of black shirt and black and gold shoulder plate and armor reaching all the way to her hand where she held her great axe. She leaned against it, feeling bit overwhelmed with today's events. 

Soon, the steps of at least seven pairs entered the throne room along with sound of chains. From what she could see, the human man with bear hat and the dog walked in front, both curiously looking around the room. The woman behind them was hid under a red cloak, slowly dragging her chains. 

"We caught them, at the north parameter. They tried to sneak pass the wall," he informed her, dragging them by long chain. "They didn't say anything, just demanded to speak to you my Queen."

"Is that so?" She stood up, fires in room suddenly fading. "Who are you and why did you come here?" 

"My name is Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of Candy Kingdom." woman spoke under her hood. 

Marceline grinned her teeth, her chest rising aggressively. "The cloak!" she waved her hand at one of the soldiers, her hand gripping handle on her axe. Whispers started to travel in between the soldiers as they revealed the pink haired girl. Unlike rest of her companions she looked Marceline straight into the eye, smiling.

"Leave us! All of you," she said loudly, baring her teeth. When soldiers posted themselves, Marceline started to descend the stairs to her new prisoners. 

"Your Majesty," the boy kneeled down, holding up his hands in chains, the doing dog same. "It's pleasure..." Ignoring the two, she pushed passed them. 

"You!" she gripped on Bonnie's chains, pulling her closer. "What the fuck are you doing here! Just few minutes ago, I was alarmed you went missing!" 

"It's good to know you keep tabs on me," she smirked and pulled the chains as well, quickly kissing her. Marceline only rolled her eyes and called her guards again, feeling the kiss burning across her lips. 

"Take these two to empty bedroom and as for the princess.. escort her to my study. Post some guards in front of the doors and bring them some human food and drink." She ordered, away from the prisoners. 

"Should we take down their chains, you Majesty?"

Marceline quickly glanced back, watching the smirk still playing on Bonnie's lips. "No."

After the prisoners were escorted out, few dozen soldiers walked in, giving their reports about today's watch or results of today's demon hunt. It took longer then one hour and at the end, Marceline was way too concentrated on the person in her chambers to listen properly. She only waved her hand and thanked everyone for their hard work and finally few up the stairs. She dismissed the two guard posted up front, ordering to check on rest of her guests. Princess still in her shackles was cruising her book collections, oblivious to the furious woman stepping inside.

"Took your sweet time," she replicated her previous smirk, watching the woman approach. 

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Marceline grinned her teeth again, unlocking the chains. "You could have been killed!"

"I can take care of myself just fine, plus I had an escort."

"Yes and it turned out perfectly, didn't it?" she rolled her eyes. "How did you even get here? The gate is closed."

"Your dad brought us over."

"What!" Marceline barked back in instant. 

"He was hard to track, but not inflexible." It took few long breaths for Marceline before she calmed down. "As for my plan, it worked perfectly. I found you, didn't I." 

"And why were you looking for me in a first place?"

Licking her lips, Bonnie stepped closer, throwing her arms around Marceline's shoulders. "I was waiting on you after the coronation, but you didn't show up, so..." 

"And why do you think is that?"

"Because you are stubborn," she moved a little closer, touching her nose. "I lost you once for fifty years, I am not taking that chance again."

Marceline's face sullen, as she broke away from the princess. "Why don't you get it? You are clanging onto something that died fifty years ago!" 

"But, the night of the coronation.."

"It meant nothing to me!" Marceline's voice kept rising and a single vein on her neck popped up. "When someone leaves you, you don't go looking for them. You forget them, or hate them, I don't care, but whatever it is you are searching for, it's not here."

"NO!" Bonnie cried out, catching onto Marceline's shirt. "Is that what you want? For me to hate you? Or forget you? Well it's not happening. I am YOURS! Say it!"

Feeling the immense quaking, Marceline flexed her fists to steady herself. "I don't love you anymore."

"That's not true!" she whispered. "Although you are keeping your distance, I know send Keg to keep an eye on me and I know you take my letters."

"I've never read any of your letters." Marceline cut her off. 

"I don't believe that." 

"I don't care what you believe, but maybe if you look hard enough, you will see then in the ashes." She felt a burning mark on her cheeks before she watched princess storm to her bedroom, shutting doors behind her. Once the room fell into silence, Marceline finally let out long breath, leaning against the open window. She didn't want this. Any of this. And what she didn't want the most was to hurt the princess. When small cries started to escape thru doorstep, all she wanted to do was rush in there and apologize, to be honest for once and tell her exactly how she felt, but she didn't. Mingling between royal families was forbidden. She knew about it when she made the choice to become a Queen, so now she had to live with it. So she ignored her first instinct and sat down on her chesterfield sofa, hating every bit of herself. She kept herself wake, listening to soft weeping of the girl in her bedroom, until room was swallowed by silence. Bit concerned and unable to resist, she peaked inside, noticing Bonnibel was sitting against her bed, head buried in her hands. Marceline could still smell the salty tears, drying on her cheeks. The quaking gripped her again and she squatted down next to the princess. Against her better judgment, she picked her up and carefully tucked her under the sheets, hoping Bonnibel wouldn't look much into it.

When night hours passed, a sudden knock fell on Marceline's door. In a hurry, she jumped off her sofa, hoping it didn't wake up the princess. 

"You Majesty, two colossal demons were spotted down the southern wall." She immediately awaken, her pupils narrowing on the soldier.

"Prepare the troop, I will be there in moment." She closed the door and headed to gather her armor. The loud clinging of metals caused the doors to her bedroom open.

"What's happening?" Bonnie gripped onto the doorway, her hair still messy from the sleep and her eyes puffed and red.

"I need to go. I will send someone to escort you and your friends out of the Nightosphere," she said in a blur, almost not realizing what this meant for them. 

"So you are just going to send me away?" her eyes started to water again. "Can't we talk about this?" 

"I don't have time," she signed. "It's dangerous here and you need to return to your family, so do as I say."

"You can't order me like that," she frowned, folding her hands. 

"If you haven't realized yet, you are in my kingdom and you do as I say." Marceline rose her brows, locking her armor in place. "Goodbye, princess." 

When Marceline arrived at the wall, two demons of size of a dragon are already tearing thru first assault group. Turning herself into giant wolf like creature, she gripped one by the torso and threw him few feet away, while trying to avoid attack of the other one. Both creatures looked like giant, red caterpillars with short sticky fur and giant jaws in front. For good thirty minutes squad did their best to keep them off the wall and direct them back to the wilderness. 

"Your Majesty, there is a third one!" man called from behind her, pointing on the way of the gate. Her eyes narrowed on the direction, realizing she sent Bonnie that way. Dropping her wolf form, she griped her axe tighter and flew towards the gate in increasing speed. The demon was still far away from the gate, however after getting closer, she noticed five figures on the ground. Two of them were at front, floating around the creature, but were powerless to do anything.

"Bonnibel?" she squished her eyes, trying to get better focus. Her speed rocketed to maximus as she felt her heart clenching. " _Glob I hope this works."_

Princess and her friends only saw what seemed like shooting star landing in front of them, creating small crater. The glow of Marceline's body shortly blinded them and her heart opened up into dark void sucking in the demon's soul, until only drained corpse was left. Marceline's body was also on the ground, kneeling, the glow almost gone.

"Marcy!" Bonnibel was first one to rush towards her, well aware of what just happened. Last time she saw such a glow was fifty years ago, during the last stand against the demons.

Queen only outstretched her hand, telling her to halt and stay back. "You two!" she narrowed her eyes on the two unknown faces. "You are her escort right? Take the princess back to the castle. There is more coming!" 

"Fin, you got this. I will stay here and help," the dog spoke to the boy, scratching into giant beast. 

"I appreciate the help, but can he keep her safe alone?"

"Fin? He's the best knight I know," he said in much bulkier voice. "She will be safe don't worry. But what are these things?"

"Demons." she answered simply, watching two caterpillars approach.

"I saw many demons in your kingdom, but they are not hostile. I always thought they were on your side."

"Not all of them. These are like wild animals, it almost impossible to kill them and they are very aggressive, so we keep them behind the walls."

"So, these are like those, you fought in Demon war?"

Marceline watched him for a second, realizing he wasn't old enough to be there. "Yes. Exactly like those." 


	4. Choices left in the past

Heaving giant, shapeshifting dog on their side, sure made the fight pass quicker. By the time, flames of Nightospehere started fade and signalize night, Marceline was back in the her tower. However, with princess still present, she haven't entered her chambers, afraid she might find her there. Instead she sat on her throne, staring into the darkness. Her armor was thrown underneath her feet along with bloody axe. She was clenching onto her shirt, feeling the void in her heart slowly closing. It was rare for her to glow in such way, she almost forgot how weak it makes her afterwards.  
Thankfully she was able to reach Keg and stop be investigation and together they conspired a lie for the family about her being Flame Kingdom, rather then in Nightosphere.

Once hunger stroke her mind, Marceline tumbled off the throne, sleeplessly levitating across the halls and finding kitchen.  
However, it seemed, she wasn't the only one. From nothing but a lit candle, she could see shadow looming around her pantry.  
"Midnight snacking?" she leaned against the doorway, watching as yellowed creature turned around, his hands holding onto giant splices of bread and fresh ham.  
"It's not how it looks like," he murmured, not able to speak properly with his chin pressing the ham into his embrace.  
"Really," she smirked, walking across the kitchen and pulling herself a glass. "Are you organizing my pantry then? I didn't know there was something wrong with it." She purred red liquid in, watching the dog harshly swallow his next words.

"Hey man, hurry up before someone sees us!" another boy appeared in the doorway, unaware of Queen's presence. Watching his friend, he trailed his narrow look, his eyes finally noticing tall woman sipping on thick red liquid. "Bunkers!"

"Please don't eat us!" Jake dropped the food, his hands folding around his neck. "I have too much of bad cholesterol and Fin's just full of sugar, you wouldn't even like us."

Queen only softy laughed, placing down her glass. "Why would I eat you? I will do with wine for now." She watched the dog slowly unfold his arms.

"Wine?"

"Yeah. Red wine, what did you think I was drinking?"

"Blood?" the human boy answered. "Isn't that what vampires eat?"

"Red. We eat red, so you can sleep easy now. Not to mention, two of you are my guest, you don't have to sneak around the castle if you're hungry." 

"Does that mean, we can take this meat with us?" Jake eyes sparked in instance. "Thanks Marceline." He almost punched himself for that. Both his and Fin's expressions died down, watching the woman rose her brows in question. "Shit," Jake murmured.

However, Queen only rolled her eyes and let him gather the food. "Question for you," she turned towards the young boy who was still alarmed by the wrong label towards her. 

"Ye..yes."

"What kind of Knight steals from royal families?"

"Oh," he scratched back of his neck, sharing bit ashamed look with the dog. "Me and Jake aren't really knights. We just play to be." 

"Excuse me?" she tittled her head, alarmed. "And princess chose you two to escort her to the Nightosphere? How? Did you lie to her too?"

"No. Bonnie is a friend," Finn explained. 

" _Bonnie_?" Marceline thought to herself. "Who are you to her?"

"Just friends," Fin hold up his hands, aware of the relationship between them. Or better said their past relationship. "I tried to apply as knight and serve King Gumbald, but he said I was just a kids and couldn't join. Then I meat the princess and sometimes I help her out if she needs anything." 

"And you?" her eyes shifted on the dog, currently stuffing slice of ham into his mouth.

"I usually just stick around for fun. After all, Finn is my brother."

"Right..." Marceline was lost for words, listening to this odd relation between them. "Well, ether way, you should be glad King refused your offer."

"Why?"

"You are free. Believe me, serving someone sucks." 

"But don't you have like hundred servants?"

"And what do you think I am?" Marceline rose her brows on now feasting brothers. She pushed herself up on a counter, crossing her legs. "Trust me, if you have choice, hold onto your freedom."

"So why did you decide to be a Queen?"

"It wasn't a choice. I had no other option."

"Bonnibel said you had. She said you wanted the army to defeat the demons and end the war," Fin said with mouth full. "She said there were other means of ending the war."

"She wasn't there when I made the choice. Trust me, this crown was last thing I wanted, but someone made me fine deal, I just couldn't refuse." Marceline clutched her jaw, sliding off the counter.

"Who?" both brothers said simultaneously.

"Death," she whispered and without further explanation, begun to leave. "It's late, I wish you both goodnight." She waved her hand and disappeared into the darkness. Once more she made her way to the throne, where she pulled up her legs and fell asleep on the cold stone. 

After an hour or so, of uncomfortable shifting she heard single pair of footfalls, but she didn't care to wake up, her body finally adjusted to one cold stone. At one point the steps came to rest into front of the throne and she could feel body leaning above her as the heated breaths landed her skin.

"Marceline?" she heard the familiar soft voice, it was easy to just mix her with a dream. "Come to bed, please." 

Being it assassin with wooden spike, she would be dozen times more comfortable, then being in this position again. She just lied there, appearing unconscious. 

"Let me at least check, if you're alright," her hands reached down bottom of Marceline's shirt. "I know what that void does to you. I need to know," she said in a whisper.

"I am fine," she answered without opening her eyes, trying to hold back the sudden urge to cough. It hurt. Ever since she lied down again, it fucking hurt. Her heart felt like it was devouring itself, her lungs were dry, barely able to draw long breath and she was sure if she was to open her eyes, they would burn, but it wasn't someone she didn't have to handle before. During the demon was she almost forgot how it felt to be without such symptoms.

The figure didn't leave her, but Marceline could feel her pacing back and forth. "Please, stop doing that," Marceline murmured, her voice dry and rusty. 

"What?" 

"The pacing. You should get some sleep." 

"How can I even do that, when I see you like this," she spoke little bit louder. "Let me at least check you."

"I am fine," this time she coughed, which didn't help her cover. Her chest rising slowly and painfully, which reminded Bonnie more of a old dying man, then of Queen of the Nightosphere. When Marceline didn't hear any more shifting, yet her scent was still there, her curiousness kept rising. After fifteen or more minutes she forced her eyes open and checked the room, realizing princess was still there. Her head and arms were leaning against not occupied the part of the throne. Watching her little closely, Marceline couldn't help but wonder how she was able to fall asleep in such absurd position. She flew up from her throne, dropping next to the princess. 

"Come on," she picked up one of her hands and threw it around her shoulder. 

"Where are we going?" she said, sleeplessly, noticing Marceline was offering her piggy ride. 

"Bed." 

A slow giggle escaped her lips when Marceline lifted her up and she leaned forward whispering into her ear. "I know you too well."

"What do you mea.." she just rolled her eyes, wishing she had one hand free so she can punch herself for not seeing thru this. Sometime she almost forgot she was dealing with a genius. Marceline carefully floated up the stairs with Bonnie already half asleep. Once again, she was tucking her under the sheets, watching Bonnie twist and turn until she found pillow to snuggle into. To Marceline it seemed like no matter how hard she tried, their bond wouldn't break. She turned on her heels, ready to hit the sofa second night in a row, when a soft hands gasped her fingers. 

"You said bed," Bonnibel murmured, her blue eyes narrowed on the Queen.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I could ask the same thing to you," she lightly squeezed her hand, intertwining their fingers. 

"I am doing this for your own good," Marceline kneeled down next to her, whispering. "You need to let me go."

Bonnie's lip started to tremble and she looked up to the ceiling, keeping her already glistering eyes from releasing any tears. "Are you going to send me home tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Then, sleep next to me one last time," she moved further into the bed, pulling Marceline in by hand. "Do this one last thing for me."

After few nervous stomps of her foot, Marceline slipped under the sheets and lay down onto her back watching the ceiling. Immediately she felt the smaller girl pushed herself into her side, wrapping her hands around her torso. She could feel her shirt soaking with tears, although she didn't hear Bonnie sob. It was one problematic after another and Marceline found herself falling asleep fairly quickly. As soon as she did, her body tuned towards Bonnie involuntary, pulling her closer to her chest. Marceline loved the beat of princess's heart. After every contraction came moment of fear, before she heard another. It was never ending circle of complete misery followed by indescribable relief and happiness. Bonnie stayed awake for most of the night, toying with locks of Marceline's hair and placing kisses on her forehead, every time her eyes would wince in her sleep.

And thus, Queen and the Princess suffered thru their last night together, both fearing what was to come in the next day. To Marceline's relief, they didn't get any news of colossal demons and she could deliver Princess safely to the gates. And just like that, after fifty years of no movement, giant silver gate moved a few inches, just enough for the princess and her escort to push thru. She didn't send any of her soldiers with her, trusting the two brothers little bit more now.

All day, Bonnibel barely said a word to anyone. There was still glistering in her eyes, but she didn't cry and when the gate opened, she passed thru without a single glance back. 


	5. Wizards and the scientist

Month passed since the gate shut behind the princess and her 'knights'. Experiencing pain and regret just like the day she first locked herself from the outside world, the void in her heart started to open more often, to the point where Marceline knew nothing but pain. Only time she focused on anything else, was attack of the demon, where the feeling exchanged overwhelming rage something continuing long after the beasts were gone.  
Keg, realizing in what stage her Majesty was, he avoided any mention of the princess and focused on more important changes in the land of Ooo. And some changes there were.  
"King of Ooo? Who the hell is that?"  
"I am not quite sure," Keg felt little nervous, failing at finding any information about him. "From what I gathered he started to gain popularity in many kingdoms, but for now, it's nothing but a small cult."

Marceline kept rubbing her forehead, listening to absurd news all day. Apparently, there was other drama going around other Kingdoms, plus this self proclaimed King of Ooo. Not to mention, former King of the Candy Kingdom was still yet to be found and it seemed to be making many people uneasy. With his skills in science and new found knowledge from Lich, there was lot of misfortunes he could cause, even Marceline couldn't deny that much.

"Please tell me, that's all today," she signed.  
"I am afraid not," he rolled his shoulders. "Since all Kingdoms seemed to be experiencing problems, the Elementals decided it would be best to hold a meeting."  
"Okay?"  
"And they request your presence." He added.  
"I make one appearance after fifty years and now they think I can just leave for every stupid problem."  
"It was to be expected."  
"What do they expect me to do there? Unless they want me release some demons to get rid of their problems, I am afraid I will be pretty useless there." Marceline usually wouldn't speak in such manner, but today was different. Her head was bursting, her eyes burned and slowly she could feel her whole body going numb.  
"Maybe we should," Keg tired to joke, offering small supporting smile.  
"Maybe.." she trailed off, rubbing her eyes. "Do you think my absence would upset them in any way?"  
"With all that is going on right now, I think they might gain something from your presence."  
"Fine," she waived her hand, completely frivolous of the decision. "Send them a message and confirm my presence then. Are we done now?"  
"Yes, of course," Keg bowed, watching the Queen head for her chambers.  
The fell down on her bed, bits of sheets still absorbed with Bonnie's scent. At one point she found herself throwing them out of the window, yet she soon jumped after them. She often found herself wondering what the princess was doing and it all started to fell like she was back fifty years ago, when they were separated for the first time. She could only hope, the adjustment would take less then ten years this time. 

The scheduled meeting rolled around and Marceline found herself in Land of Ooo, once again. She let the sun slowly burn off the her skin, before she let her healing abilities kick in to protect her. When she was younger, Marceline had to carry her umbrella or hat around, but now, the with her increased powers, she no longer felt pain under the sunlight. 

As always, Keg was the one following her to the requested location, into town of Wildberry Princess, which was still part of Candy Kingdom territory. 

All four Elementals were already present with much bigger escorts then Marceline. They all stood up as she entered the room, but with the immense headaches still taking tool on her, she only nodded and seated herself down. 

"Shell we start?" Queen Phoebe was the one taking lead on the conversation, who was probably only elementals Marceline could call a friend. "Good, as first order of business, I would suggest discussing the King of Ooo phenomenon."

"I agree," Queen Pin nodded, leaning against the table. "I suggest he should be arrested and executed for such disrespect towards the royal families." 

"Woa," King Chicle stopped her. "Don't you think it's bit old school?" he slid his hair back. A small argue set off between the two when last elemental joined the conversation.

"I kinda like him," a short woman said in murmur, but all could hear her. Everyone stopped whatever their were doing and narrowed her eyes on her. "What? He look really handsome on his wanted posters."

" _Unbelievable_ ," Marceline rolled her eyes, watching Phoebe do the same. "I think we can all agree, this cult has to be stopped before it gets violent. I suggest letting everyone know, that joining that man will be considered a crime. This should be enough to ensure the 'king' won't get enough followers to cause any trouble. Next!" Marceline spoke up, already annoyed beyond measures. Maybe releasing demons on this world wasn't such bed idea after all. 

"My spies were informed there was another necrotic explosion in Desert of Wonder," Slime Queen issued the next topic. 

"I propose, sending few dozen soldiers to keep and eye out around the borders. At least for a few days," Phoebe suggested first, her idea supported by many nods. 

"How long ago was since the last clean out of the dessert?" From the sudden silence, Marceline begun to grow nervous. "How long?" she rose her word, her glare traveling to each ruler. 

"More then twenty years," Phoebe said in whisper. 

Marceline's mouth fell opened and she rose one of her brows, hoping for fucking good explanation. "Is this a joke?"

"During the last one, we found only tree Ozzers. We thought they might be finally gone and patrols always said they even stopped hearing the noises."

"And you will believe those who will be forced to fight them," Marceline rolled her eyes again. "How many eruptions were reported since then?"

"One or two each year." Queen could not be any more annoyed by now, wishing she could just leave them to their despair. 

"For your own safety, I would highly advise sending at least three clean up parties at once."

"But that's like hundred soldiers." King Chicle jumped in.

"Is there a problem with numbers in your armies?" Marceline was almost afraid to ask. After this, there wasn't much more to discuss and thankfully the meeting came to an end. She was the first to fire thru the doorway, not waiting for Keg to catch up to her.

"What happened? He wondered, worried by the look on his Queens face. 

"I can't believe we are risking our lives everyday to keep these fools safe of demons, but they can't even take care of few Ozzes." 

"How bad is it?" 

"I don't know, but it's definitely not good." 

By the time Marceline return to her tower, all she wanted to do was sleep for days on, but everything was preventing from doing so. 

"Your Majesty!" Soldier kept knocking on her chambers, until she opened them, her sleepy face hardening. "Ever since today's morning, there've been knocks on the gate doors."

"Knock? Did you open the gate?"

"No, my Queen."

"Good, let them knock. I am sure they will get tired of it sooner or later." She nodded and went back to her sleep. However, next morning she was notified with same news and so was she at the evening hours. 

"Wouldn't it be easier to look who it is?" Fool flew past her as she was exiting the throne room.

"I will take care of it." she murmured, walking into the single chamber with nothing but singe teleportation circle only her chosen vampires could use. She didn't ask for any back up, ready to be done for today. She was teleported few miles from the gate itself and flew the rest. 

"You two!" she shouted from afar, watching small figure beat against the gate with gigantic fist. "Jake? Fin? What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Oh hey, your Majesty," they both bowed. By the sudden usage of her title and they sudden chance of manners, Marceline realized they needed something.

"Drop it, what do you what!"

They shared a look, their lips turning to unsure smile. "We kinda lost the Princess."

Queen blanched, her expression blank. "Lost?" she moved her eyes from one to another, barely able to speak. "Lost how!" 

"She said she needed to visit someone and while we were camping, she disappeared from her tent." Finn quickly explained, before Marceline could strangle them. 

"Come with me!" she waved her hand, heading back for the teleport. Marceline brought the two back into her study, seating them on a sofa. "Who was the princess visiting?"

"Peter?" Finn tapped his chin, not quite sure. "Samson? An no. Simon.. yeah something like that."

"Simon?" Marceline looked to the other brother. "As Simon Patrikov?" 

"Yeah, that's the one. You know him." 

"Yes," she ran her hand thru her hair, thinking. If Bonnie was with Simon she was safe, but still..."Where exactly did you lost her?" 

"Down the canyon pass, close to mountain range." 

"Where were you heading? Did she give you location?"

"Place, she gave us was where we camped. She said Simon was suppose to live close by, but I didn't see any buildings around." 

"She is in Wizard city," Marceline assumed. "That's where Simon is."

"Woah, there is City full of Wizards?" Finn rocketed form his seat. "Can you take us?"

Marceline facepalmed, biting her lip. Trip there and back would take at least two days and leaving her kingdom again felt like bad idea. However, this was Bonnie and scientist and wizards never mixed well. With her presence, they had good chance of getting princess from whatever she might have gotten herself into. Swiftly she pulled up her armor and grabbed her axe, hoping she wouldn't have to use any of then. Her relationship with wizards was always based on somewhat respect, mostly because of Simon, but as for Bonnie, Marceline dread to imagine what disasters she already caused to those poor nerds. 

After informing her troops of her absence, Marceline sat off along with two of the self proclaimed knights. The magic dog turned to a giant beast, carrying the boy in between his shoulder blades, with his long steps matching to Marceline's basic flying speed. 

"Hey Marceline?" Jake spoke up, dropping the manners as soon as they left her kingdom. Marceline didn't mind, realizing those two weren't truly part of any kingdom and so they were free, it made her jealous. She nodded, letting him proceed. "Who is this Simon, she was visiting?"

"She didn't tell you?" Both brothers only shrugged. "Well, I guess you could know him as Ice King." Both boy 'oooed' confirming they heard of the name.

"Is he a friend of yours and Bonnie's"

"Yeah, I knew him for a long time, as for Bonnie, he is probably the only wizard that can stand her presence." 

Boys didn't comment on it, concentrating on the road ahead. Marceline explicitly explained them to let her talk during their stay in the city, before she uttered few arcane words and mountains started to open right in front of their eyes. 

"Mathematical," Finn exclaimed, taking few first steps in the busy streets of Wizards city. "Where do you think Princess is?"

"Oh, man. I bet she's in some potion shop already. There is no telling what superpowers you might gain here."

"Nah, I bet she's heaving council with some magic users and letting them teach her some cool spells." Finn argued.

Listening to the duo, Marceline stopped in middle of the street, peaking around her shoulder. "Hey, Marceline, what do you think she's doing? Magic council or potion shop?"

"Nether, she is in prison." As soon as she answered, dozen or so guard surrounded all around them, pointing their magic wands toward them. "My name is Marceline Abadeer, I am Queen of the Vamipires and ruler of the Nightosphere," she held up her hands in defeat. "I request to speak to the Great Master Wizard." 

The trio was escorted to large white building, which Finn described as bee nest. In a few minutes they were presented before giant man in white robes covering him from head to bottom and had tall yellow hat with small crown. 

"Your Majesty," he stood up from his seat, surprised by the visit. 

"Grand Master Wizard," she lightly bowed, showing into the boys to do the same. "I am sorry for my rude and announced arrival, but it's good to see you in good health." 

"Likewise," he sat back down. "I heard you exited the Nightosphere in last few months, but I didn't expected to see you here. What do we own the pleasure?"

"I think you already now."

He only sighed, rubbing his forehead. "She really outdid herself this time."

"I am sure she did," Marceline took a long breath, almost afraid to hear about it. "I know Wizards aren't part of any Kingdom, but I must ask this favor."

"You know my feelings about her."

"And I am sure you know mine," Marceline said, clanging her jaws. "I am ready to take responsibility for whatever she did this time."

"Fine," Grand Wizard waved his hand. "But I am afraid it won't be as easy this time. She upset one of the potion makers and spilled poison potion on herself." 

"Is she alright?" she knitted her brows. 

"Yes. Well, alive at least. She refuses to be cured and my mages already lost patients with her." 

"Yeah, I can imagine," she scratched her own neck. "May I go see her?"

"Yes. Because you always respected our ways, I will let you take her with you this time. I believe Simon is in town, so I advise you to take her there before she gets better and please, don't let her our of your sight."

"Of course, I will watch her like a hawk." Marceline bowed again, letting two of the soldiers take them to the prison. Marceline asked Fin and Jake to stay outside, while she continued walking into the tall building sitting on small island surrounded by lava. 

"Get up! You're getting out" guard knock on cell, where the princess lay in her bed. She faced the wall and didn't move a muscle. By the guard's voice, Marceline could only assume she rounded them up as well. The guard slammed his truncheon, waking the girl up. Sluggishly, she sat up, her hands griping edges of the bed. Her face was covered with her messy hair and she wasn't dressed as other prisoners, probably not being here long enough. Instead she was dressed in green one piece, tightly wrapping around her curves, with long sleeves which were detached from the rest. Situation begin different, Marceline would be turned on beyond measures, pacing herself while ripping it off her.

Princess struggled to reach the cell doors, heaving problem walking straight. Marceline could see the cold sweat running down princess's forehead and the overall uneven breaths. By the time she reached them, Bonnie's legs gave out trying to catch herself against the bars. Marceline being quicker, she caught her halfway, swiping hair from Bonnie face. Only then the princess looked at her and her frown mellowed. 

"Am I delusional?" 

"No," Marceline wrapped her hands around Bonnie's waist, helping her stand. She looked back, aware the guard was alarmed by her interference, but calmed down as he saw Marceline whispering apologies. "But, you are in lot of trouble." Once she heard Bonnibel giggle, her mind relaxed and she took princess out of the prison. 


	6. For she is the girl I adore

Carrying Bonnie all the way to other side of the city, they found remote cottage, frozen in ice. While Bonnie was passed out on stretcher Jake and Fin were carrying, Marceline was greeted with familiar friend once her knocks were answered. Simon, now known as Ice King, welcomed them in, after hugging her old friend sufficiently and taking a good look at her. Simon was probably only one who could truly notice how much Marceline has grown. He was with her when she grew up, then when she fought in a war and now she was a queen. 

  
His house was small, with only two bedrooms, living room and kitchen. Unlike the outside, fire was burning inside creating nice heat in each room. The trio placed Bonnie into spare bedroom, letting her to her rest.  
"So, what poor soul had to deal with her this time?" Marceline stood in the living room, while Simon served everyone hot cup of tea.  
"Ritchie the Feral," Simon informed them. "He is well known for his poisons."  
"Well, fuck," Marceline scratched her neck, knowing what had to be done. "Would you mind taking care of her until I return?"  
"Yes, of course," Simon nodded, turning to the boys. "You two are also welcomed, if you choose to stay."  
"Marceline, do you need a hand," Fin was first to ask.  
"I got this, but if you guys want to see the city little but more, you can come with me."  
"Sweet," brothers shared a look and rocketed from their seats. "Marceline! We are coming with you."

The trio once more set off into the streets, heading towards Ritchie's shop, the Blooming Torn. It was near the center of the town, with only few customers left. 

"Hey, non magic users, get out of my shop, before I call the guards!" Dwarven man of bulky figure peaked from behind the counter, probably standing on a chair to get a good view. "I got enough of your kind.." he shut up as soon as Marceline emerged from the door, her tall figure towering over small boys in front of her. "Y.y...your Majesty," he lightly bowed. "I apologize, I didn't realize those two were with you."

"It's alright, in fact, I came here to apologize to you, on behalf of a princess, for any trouble she might have caused. 

Man scratched his chops, studying Queen's expression. "I would prefer if she came by herself."

"I think we both know, it's unlikely. However, I am fully prepared to repay any losses." 

"Well, I guess that will have to do," he nodded. "I believe aside from the poison potion that spilled on her, she also managed to break a giant snake skull, eye of true sight, jar of eyeballs, three magic balls and a wand and of course the shelf it was all standing on. 

"Will this do?" she reached around her belt, pulling out small satchel and throwing it on a counter. At first, wizard only glanced towards it, his brows drawing together. Before he dared to comment on a size, he peaked in, immediately amused by the bright light shining from inside. 

"Oh, your Majesty, you are the most generous," he gasped, his hand clutching on the satchel. 

"I am glad we could talk this out, if I may ask one more favor. Would you happen to have an antidote for the poison?" 

"Yes, indeed," man jumped off his stool, rushing to the storage room. Soon he appeared with box of small vails. "One will do it. Make her swallow it, but keep her awake afterwards."

"What do you mean?" 

"It won't work properly if she falls asleep. Plus, getting rid of such poison isn't easy task, you should keep check on her vitals at all time." 

"Thank you," Marceline pulled out another few golden coins. "I will take two. Just in case, she decided to throw one into my face instead." 

"I understand completely. Had my own share with stubborn women. Please take care your Majesty."

"You too and I am sorry for the trouble." She nodded towards the boys and left the shop. Nothing changed when they returned to the cottage. Simon said, Bonnie fell asleep right after they left. Her breath was mellow, but at least steady. She was covered under bedsheets all the way to her chin, no longer shivering. Jake and Fin gave them some privacy, catching a few z's on the couch.

Marceline sat down on one of the chairs in the guest bedroom, watching half-asleep princess. She squeezed her hand softy, waiting for her eyes to open. 

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey. Where were you so long?" 

"Where do you think?" Bonnibel only rolled her eyes. "Every time Bonnibel. I don't remeber last time I saw Grand Wizard Master without need to apologize for something." 

"Are you mad at me?" Bonnie twisted in her sheet.

"I won't be, if you drink this," Marceline pulled out the tiny vail. She could see another eyes roll as soon as princess realized what it was.

"You don't even know what it does." She folder her arms. "Those wizards have no idea what they're doing. They just mix some stuff together and call it magic when it does something. That thing might just be flavored water for we know." 

"I highly doubt the merchant would sell false wares to Queen of the Nightosphere. Especially not after I gave him bag of diamonds to ease his mind after the storm you've caused." 

"You did what?" Bonnie sat up, immediately feeling her head spin. "Well, never mind. I am not drinking it, not until I know what it is."

"Okay, how about a deal," Marceline stood up from her chair. "You drink this one now and I will let you keep the second one and you can research the shit out of later."

Bonnie's face sullen. "No." 

"Bonnibel," Marceline towered over her, leaning over the bed.

"No...no you can't make me," Bonnibel squealed, feeling Marceline's fingers dig into her sides. "No, stop! Marceline!.... That tickets!" she wiggled, unable to free herself. "Please, stop. I will drink it." she giggled, feeling Marceline's fingers ease. 

"See. With the right inspiration, everything is possible," she handed Bonnie the potion, carefully watching if she actually drank it. 

"Ah, it tastes like dirt," she stuck out her tongue, sulking. 

"It can't be that bad. Now, the wizard said you shouldn't go to sleep straight away."

"Why is this some sort of magical ritual?" she said sarcastically. 

"I don't care if it is. You're not going to sleep."

"Oh, are you planning to keep me up yourself?" she lifted her eyebrows, grinning. 

"If it means, you will finally start behaving then sure, I will keep you company." 

Bonnie patted the matrass next to her, her eyes locked on the Queen. "In a moment," Marceline raised her finger, quickly peaking out of the door. Fin an Jake were long asleep on the couch, but she saw Simon still fiddling in a kitchen. 

"Hey, any chance you have some spare shirt?" 

"Actually, I have a few things you left behind," Simon moved around to the storage room, shuffling thru packed boxes. "Here, I remember you wore this all the time, when we use to have sleepovers here." He pulled out a gray shirt, which could fit both of them. 

"Thank you Simon."

"Marcy? Are you doing okay?" he asked, before Marceline could disappear. His silver eyes cruised over Marceline's pale skin, recognizing the state she was in.

"Don't worry, I will be fine."

"If you would like to talk, you know were to find me." Queen only nodded, returning to her restless princess. 

"I thought you left me again," Bonnie murmured, shivering under the sheets. Marceline didn't comment on it, realizing she might still do so in a few hours. She presented the shirt, helping Bonnie stand up.

"Will you help me?" Bonnibel turned around, moving her hair from the zipper line. Once the dress begun to uncover the naked body, Marceline stood still for a while, trying to get hold of her own desires. However, when Bonnie's hand reached around her neck, Marceline left her be pulled closer, her hand gently grabbing Bonnie's hips. She placed a single kiss on back of her neck, before she moved down, placing another along her spine then to her tight, while she dragged Bonnie's clothes all the way to her feet. When she stood up again, Bonnie was already facing her, ready to kiss properly. Princess rested her arms over Marceline's shoulders and waited for Marceline to make the first move. 

And just like an addict, not heaving enough time away to resist the sweet promise of pleasure, Marceline locked their lips, her hands wrapping all the way around Bonnie's waist. However, after ten or so seconds, she could feel the shivers running down Bonnie's spine and occasional growls whenever she would feel flow of pain in her gut, Marceline broke the kiss, helping Bonnie into the shirt. It reached little underneath her hips, being much more comfortable then the thigh jumpsuit. 

Letting Bonnie lie back down, Marceline removed her shoes and rest of her armor, before joining her in the sheets. Nether of them said anything, just lay eye to eye and when Bonnie begun to drift asleep, Marceline would swiftly move closer, tracing few dozen kissing along her cheek and neck, until she woke up again. 

"Hey, don't sleep," she murmured, between kisses. "Don't sleep, don't sleep." 

"Talk to me then," she whispered back.

"Tell me, how are you feeling? Does the flavored water work at all?"

"I don't know. I am sweating buckets, but I think that's a good thing." 

"See, maybe he wasn't such a charlatan," they both smiled, getting back to their previous positions. "Why do you keep running?"

"What?" 

"From the castle? For fifty years, you barely left the castle walls and now, in matter of few months, you escaped from there twice now, without letting any one know where you're going."

"Peppermint Butler knows." She looked away. 

"Bonnie," Marceline reached out to her cheek, her thumb lightly cruising back and forth. "What's going on?" 

"I don't think you want to help me with this one," tears shone in her eyes. "They want to wed me." 

"What?" Marceline immediately rose from her pillow supporting herself on one hand. "To whom?"

"I don't know, but ever since my brother become the King he talks about it a lot. He thinks, it would be best for me if I saddled down." 

"He can't force you, can he?" She didn't answer. "Well, you don't want to marry anyone right? That's why you're running?"

"I want to," she whispered, her eyes landing back on Marceline. "But the one I chose won't have me."

"I wish they could," Marceline closed her eyes, just imagining the possibility. She turned on her back, watching the ceiling before Bonnie scooched over. 

"Then I runaway for good and I will stay with you in the Nightosphere." 

"I wish it was that simple."

"It is. I want to and I know you do too. We would be together forever, without any stupid laws."

"But, you deserve so much better. Nightosphere is just another name for hell. You don't belong there."

""I belong with you. To you, I promised you that long time ago."

"I don't know what to tell you," Marceline's voice faded. "I don't even know how to make you happy anymore, not when I belong to the Nightoshpere now. I simply don't know what to do anymore." 

"I want you to fight for me," Bonnie lay down into crook on her neck, whispering to her ear. "I want you to want me just like fifty years ago, I want you to tell me we belong together and no one will have me." 

Just from the sheer thought, Marceline's blood boiled. "No one can have you," she whispered back, pushing herself on top of Bonnie, her burning eyes digging deep into Bonnie's skin. "I would kill them before they dare to try." Bonnie smirked underneath her, pulling Marceline into another kiss. 

"You are being silly." 

"What, no," she shook her head, hopelessly trying to hide her grin. "I am being romantic." She leaned into the kiss, feeling Bonnie's smirk grow into wide smile.

"Marceline?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I am really sleepy," she whispered. With one last kiss on top of her nose, Marceline lay on her back, lifting her arm up until Bonnie snuggled close to her.

"I think I kept you up long enough, get some sleep." 

"Will you sing me a song?"

"Anything specific?" Bonnie only shook her head, eyes already closed.

> _ I am a young fellow who sails a salt sea _
> 
> _ Byhearted wherever I roam _
> 
> _ Until thine sweet Anne from the town literally _
> 
> _ And now I think only of home _
> 
> _ When I am out on the ocean  _ _ there far _
> 
> _ I dream that I am holding her tight _
> 
> _ For her I would raid the moon and the stars _
> 
> _ Just to lie in her arms through the night _
> 
> _ Oh if I had the wings of an eagle _
> 
> _ I'd fly to my love on the shore _
> 
> _ And never again would I leave her _
> 
> _ For she is the girl I adore _

Marceline woke up as first, for a long while just listening to princess heartbeat, however when noises from the kitchen started to echo, she decided to explore. In back of her mind, she hoped it was Simon, still up for a chat. 

To her surprise, Jake was also wake, while his brother was displayed all over the couch. 

"Coffee?" Jake offered, but Marceline only shook her head. They all walked to back entrance, leaving the residents to their rest. Simon had winter garden with seating in his back yard; the walls and roof were all made of never-melting ice, but the flowers seemed to be doing fine. 

"How is the Princess?" Jake asked first, eating the scramble Simon prepared. 

"Better," she assured them.

"So what now? Where does she wants to go?"

"I think it would be best if you looked after her and brought her home."

"Is that what she wants?" Simon spoke up. 

When all eyes landed on her, Marceline couldn't hold any of their stares, immediately finding something to distract herself with. "She wants to stay with me." 

"Oh," Jake's lips broke into smile. "Well, then there is no good reason sending her home."

"Simon," Marceline glanced over to him, hoping he would be able to explain the situation. However, she found no support. "If they realize she's with me, she will be cast out from her family." 

"Why?" Jake asked.

"There is a rule, that royal families, especially those who are heirs to the throne, can't form relationships with other royalty of other kingdom . It's to prevent that one Kingdom would gain more territory. I gave up my chance to have Bonnibel when I took the crown."

"You didn't love her?"

"I did. More then my own freedom," Marceline smiled, feeling tear running down her cheek. 

"What does that mean?" When Marceline stayed quite, Simon took the initiate. 

"That means, the day Marceline became a Queen, she exchanged her own freedom, for Bonnibel's life." 

"Wait? Was Bonnibel in danger or something?"

"During last two weeks of the Demon war, Bonnibel was killed." 


	7. My freedom? Have at it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one today!   
> Sorry for slow uploads, trying my best, but it seemed I got stuck playing Witcher yet again :D  
> Send help :P

50 years ago - The Demon war

"Do we have to go tomorrow?" Marceline murmured, her lips softly bruising along Bonnie's exposed chest. She was listening to her heartbeat after long night of pleasures, the beat slowing down with each passing minute.  
"They depend on us, on you especially," Bonnie played with the raven hair, twisting them around her fingers. "It's going to be okay."  
"I don't feel good about it," Marceline lifted herself up, watching Bonnie's expression. "I don't want to loose you."  
"Silly," Bonnie smiled, placing kiss on Marceline's forehead. "I am not going anywhere. You not getting out of this relationship that easy! We promised we will belong to each other, remember? Say it!"  
"You belong to me and I belong to you," Marceline's lips twisted into smile, receiving another kiss. "And you will never leave me? Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"I love you," Marceline moved even further up, her hand reaching under the sheets and pushing her legs apart.

\---

The worry died that night, but when the fighting started, Marceline found herself, looking over her shoulder more then once, checking if her lover was safe. However, when new demons started to show up from all sides, Marceline was overwhelmed and completely surrounded by them. Completely overcome by misery and creeping paranoia, young demoness cut thru the masses. Small window opened, however where once stood princess, was now nothing but a lifeless corpse. Marceline's heart teared open to the biggest void yet, absorbing souls of multiple colossal demons. There was barely a sound made, not even from slowly dying demons, loosing their souls.

The void however did not only hurt demons, but the caster herself. Barely able to stand up, Marceline flew towards the lifeless princess, her unmoving body resting in her embrace. She placed her head onto her chest, awaiting the beat, yet there was nothing. Peppermint Butler who was close by, came running in haste, offering but a single option to save her lover.

While he took the body to safety, Marceline rushed towards ruins and with uttering her words, she aimed into the corner of two crumbling walls. Her body was pulled into different atmosphere and she found herself in realm of the dead. With immense speed she raced towards lit castle in middle of empty desert. She dropped in front of the iron gate, shattering it with beat like fist.  
"Death!" she screamed, stepping into the garden. "Death! You have something that belong to me!"  
"Hello, Marceline," a voice appeared behind her, belonging to skeleton devil. "I was hoping to see you."  
"Oh really, then you must know why I am here," she grinned her teeth, watching him like a feral animal.  
"You know, this reminds me of the time, when your mother passed," Death walked around her. "I waited for you dad to come here and beg for her soul, but he's never came. What a shame, at least I am glad you're not following in his footsteps."  
"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I grow tired of his carelessness. His let his pets interrupt the outside world and now, my home is overflowing with souls that were not meant to be here."  
"He is a demon. Maybe you shouldn't have expect as much."  
"That's why I am ready to replace him."  
"For me?" she laughed. "I am not a ruler."  
"But you can be. One favor for another. What do you say?"

\----

When Marceline return to their camp, Bonnie was laid on the small wooden bed, her eyes wildly opened and searching for her missing lover. 

"Hi," Marceline approached with glistening tears in her eyes. 

"Marcy? What happened?" 

"You got knocked out during the fight. We had to get you out of there," she lied, looking back at Peppermint who understood. "How are you feeling?"

"Good...great actually." Marceline cried, tracing her hand along Bonnie's hair. "Don't cry. I am alright, see? I am not going anywhere."

"I know," Marceline pushed her into embrace, felling Princesses heart beating against her own chest. "You are mine," she whispered. 

On the next day, Marceline wasn't standing on a battlefield alone, instead thousands of vampires appeared behind her back and the war soon came to an end. 

\----

-Now

"Would Death take her soul back, if you leave the kingdom behind and just leave."

"I don't know, maybe but I really don't feel like testing that theory." Marceline shrugged.

"What if you killed all the wild demons? Would that change anything?" 

She shrugged again, bothered by unknown answers. "Without them, the gates would be safe, but there is hundreds left. By now, we barely killed half." 

"Hmm." Jake was out of ideas, scratching his jaws. 

"I don't want to leave her again," she muttered completely overtaken by misery. She kept to herself, avoiding any eye contact, staring at nothing but her clutching hands. 

"Let her make her decision," Simon grasped her hand. "You tried your way for over fifty years, but it didn't work. How about you give her way a chance."

"Yeah," Jake joined in. "You keep setting her free because you love her, but It doesn't work like that. How can it if all she wants to do with her freedom is to stay with you?" For the first time during their morning talk, smile broke thru her lips, as if sun came out after many rainy days. 

Soon, Fin peaked out of the house, waving for Marceline to come inside. 

"I heard the princess calling your name," he whispered. 

"Is she okay?"

"I didn't check. Just in case she was... you know.." he blushed, looking down to his feet. 

"You are a good knight, Fin," she squeezed his shoulder. "Might not belong to any king or queen, but I'm sure you would outshine any of those baggers." 

She passed by him, slowly pushing the door open. Bonnie was still in bed, only half awake. Marceline barely made it to edge of the bed, before princess set up.

"Why do you always disappear in the morning?' she frowned. 

"You sleep too long," she joked, kissing the princess on top of her forehead. "Good morning by the way. Feeling any better?" She didn't join her in bed, but rather kneeled beside it, checking Bonnie's temperature. 

"Yeah," she nodded, dismissing Marceline's hand on her forehead. "Marceline? Are you planning to leave again."

"I have to return to my Kingdom." She said, proceeding with the check up.

"Will you have them escort me back home?"

"Do you want them escort you?" Marceline rose her eyebrows.

"Of course not. I want to come with you," she muttered, already afraid of the answer she heard so many times. 

"If that's what you want." 

Bonnie's eyes widen as she heard the words and she jumped from her sheets. "D..Do you mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean, what's the point of sending you anywhere, if you just run away again. This way, I will at least have you in my sights."

Bonnie didn't understand the sudden change of her opinion, but she could feel her heart racing. She jumped on top of her Marceline, knocking her over to the floor. They tumbled with loud bang, but nether cared much about it, already locked in heated kiss.


	8. Unfinished dinners

Bonnibel was looking forward to going back to Nightosphere. She was looking forward to heaving dinner in her tower, sleeping in same bed, maybe even trying it out. What she didn't expect was for Marceline to bring her into her room and shut the door behind her disappearing for the following day.  
The Queen knew exactly what was awaiting her once she returned. She was absent for two days, without anyone knowing. Such irresponsibility had it's consequences. After leaving Bonnie to have at least bit of peace in her chambers, Marceline received direct blow of questions. She didn't have any sort of explanation, other then saving her girlfriends from wizard prison or maybe other way around. Saving wizards from one crazy yet hot scientist.  
Keg was the most disappointed, leg stamping hole in the ground as he watched her approached her throne.  
"My Queen, what were you thinking? There are more and more colossal demons appearing each day, this is no time for sorting out your affairs'." He said with warning voice. No one else was in the hall, so he allowed himself to speak more daringly. "Are you sure bringing her here was a good idea?"

"Good, bad, what does it matter to you?" she said rolling her eyes. "It was my decision and you will respect it whether you like it or not! From now on, Bonnibel will be staying here as long as she wishes and you will make sure she feels right at home."

"Yes my Queen," he bowed submissively. "But..."

"But nothing! I know my sudden leave was selfish and irresponsible, but I will deal with whatever consequences. As for my duties to this kingdom I will be fulfilling them as is expected of me. You know too damn well I am not foolish enough to cross Death, not when I am aware of the consequences!"

"Yes, my Queen." He said still bowing his head, afraid to see her stormy eyes. "I will do my best to insure princess is properly taken care of and safe." 

Before Marceline could thank him, pairs of footsteps marched to the hall, belonging to several of her soldiers. One by one they announced their report for past following days. It took hours for all of them to complete their statements all struggling to speak formally and in polite manner. It was better then Marceline expected. Only one colossal appeared.

"Thank you," Marceline nodded, crossing her leg on the throne. "Is that all?" She turned to Keg, noticing no one else appeared.

"There is something else, but I would rather discuss it in private." He murmured, for her ears only. "Others are waiting in the war room." Marceline immediately raised her brow, wondering what exactly they had to say.

She didn't wait for explanation and proceeded to previously mentioned room, where rest of her most trusted generals already sat around long stone table. Empress, Moon, Hierophant, Fool and Keg. 

As was expected of them, all stood up until Queen herself took her seat at the end of the table. "You may speak." She nodded towards Keg. "What is so urgent that all of you are here tonight?"

"News from the kingdoms." He announced standing up and adjusting his tie. "As you previously suggested at your last meeting with rest of the royalty, King Chicle along with help from Slime Kingdom sent two patrols to deal with Oozers into Desert of wonder. Sadly, even after a week no one has return."

"They sent two parties?" Marceline scoffed off, remembering too damn well she advised three at least. "So what now? Does his royal majesty have a plan? Do any of them have a plan?" 

"The message came from Fire Kingdom my Queen. I am afraid it's them who are asking for your help."

"Fire Kingdom?" She rose her brows. "And what is it they want from us?"

"For now," Keg cleared his throat. "It's protection. They believe rest of the kingdoms are not taking this matter seriously enough and Queen Phoebe is humbly asking for protection in case of a war."

The word ran around her mind as electric short circuit sending shivers down her spine. Phoebe was always friend to Marceline, long before she took over the kingdom and only thanks to her they were properly warned about potential threat from above. 

"Set up a meeting," she muttered, still thinking. 

"With who my Queen? All the elements?"

"No," she cut him off. "Just Queen Phoebe. Say I want to meet her in person." If situation was truly bad, Marceline had to abandoned her principals about leaving the kingdom, although in past few months she abused this already enough. "I would ask all of you to keep this conversation to yourself until we know what is really happening and can make a statement."

"Of course," Keg said, nodding along the others. "I will personally arrange this meeting."

"Good, anything else?"

"If I may, my Queen," Fool floated above his chair. "How long will be princess staying with us?"

"That is non of your business," Marceline grinned her teeth in unpleasant manner. 

"Oh it is. Especially once King Chicle realizes where the princess ran off to and I am afraid he won't be the only one offended by the relationship," Hierophant followed. 

Marceline exhaled impressive amount of air almost as a dragon breathing out fire. "I will deal with it." 

"I agree with the queen" Empress said with cheeky grin. "Her lovers are none of our business, she's never questioned me about mine." Marceline could burst into flames after Empress dared to compare Bonnibel to her pets and their manipulative relationships, but she let it go realizing everyone went quiet.

She only frowned and stood up, leaning over the table supporting herself on knuckles. "If there are no more question, I will be taking my leave." 

Marceline was thankful for her gift to fly more then ever. She dragged herself up the stairs, tired and half asleep, but when she opened the door and waited to stare into eyes of her lover she was meat with empty chambers instead. 

"Bonnie?" she spoke weakly, feeling sudden tightening in her chest. She floated back down the stairs in much swifter pace. She paused downstairs, adjusting her ears to turn into a bat once, listening for weakest sounds around the tower. She flew into the throne room which was nothing but a dead end with only couple of soldiers passing thru. The next stop was the kitchen.

That's where she found her. 

Much calmer now, she leaned against the frame of the door, watching the princess who had her back turned to her.

"Can I help you miss?" She smirked, watching Bonnie jumped with surprise. 

"Gosh Marceline!" she shook her head, battling thru sudden adrenaline rush. 

"What are you doing here?" Queen proceeded closer, this time walking. "Cooking us dinner perhaps?"

"In matter of fact, I was. Now, I am not sure if you deserve it," she pounded. 

"So are you planning to eat it all by yourself," Marceline glanced pass Bonnie's shoulder noticing she was making tomato soup. 

"I might," she crossed her arms over her chest. "Unless you make it up to me for scaring me earlier and leaving me by myself all day."

Marceline sighed. "Bonnie, you know I am..."

"The Queen?" She finished for her. "I know," she slipped her hands around Queen's waist. "I don't expect you to clear all your schedule for me, but..." she trailed off smirking. "You don't get to lock me up upstairs and expect me to wait until you return."

"Sorry," Marceline murmured, lightly leaning down to meet Bonnie's lips. It was quick almost elusive, but enough to remind Marceline what she was missing all day. "Can we possibly take the dinner upstairs and I can earn a bowl or two there?"

Bonnibel laughed, blushing. "Not yet. The recipe says you have to cook it for at least forty minutes."

"Well, I am the Queen and I say we eat," Marceline murmured childishly frowning. She slipped on kitchen gloves, pulling the soup off the cooker. 

"Marceline!" Bonnie frowned. "It's not gonna be as good."

"It's going to be perfect." She kissed Bonnie on tip of her nose, making sure to keep pot as far as possible. 

"What about dessert," she stopped her. "I got really good at making them since you last tried one."

"Oh don't worry," Marceline looked passed her shoulder, winking. "I already have one dessert in mind.


	9. Messengers of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Christmas to everyone.

It was hard to take eyes off her while she was asleep. Sometimes curled in a small ball other times, spread wide across the sheets leaving barely an inch for Marceline to sit on.

And every time when Bonnie opened her eyes, Marceline was there. Sometimes half-asleep, other times sitting and waiting. She continued waking up next to her every morning for whole week she spent in the Nightosphere.

But Bonnie wasn't stupid, nether blind. Marceline was long awake and most of the time done with her morning duties by the time princess awoke. She would get up in middle of the night, start her morning route and finish few meetings before slipping back to their bed and catching few more minutes of sleep.

Bonnie noticed rather quickly since time to time Marcy was too tired or lazy to take off her shoulder armor but she didn't comment on it. Something she was hoping for last fifty years was now happening every time she woke up in the morning. She realized Marceline must have been tired and maybe even sick of the new routine but for now, Bonnie shoved it in back of her skull and remained selfish.

That is until one late morning when Marceline didn't return form her morning route.

"My Queen, a letter has arrived," it was Fool who stopped Marceline on her way back to bed.

"A letter from whom?" she rose her brow, suddenly unsettled by Fool's sourly looks and when Fool is nervous from simple letter, Marceline knew better than take it lightly.

"Candy Kingdom," he reveled. "And there is one more, this time addressed to the princess."

"Give them to me!" Marceline decided, impatiently stamping her foot. "How did they get it thru the gate? Who brought it in."

"A boy and a dog, they knocked at the gate at night. We are still keeping them in a castle for investigation. Do you wish to see them?"

"No, not now!" As soon as she received two envelopes, she tore her apart, reading first few sentences. "I will be in a war room, assemble the rest for emergency meeting."

The room was peaceful, at least for a while, leaving Marceline to her thought. Her foot remained tapping at the stone floors hanging on each word in her letter.

In a meanwhile, one by one her most trusted friends begun to enter the room, each wearing restless expression. Neither of them spoke but simply seated themselves around the table, awaiting orders. It started to get late in the morning and Marceline knew the princess would awake any time now...

"Marceline!" Princess called in minor whisper, her hand searching for the Queen in flat sheets. "Marcy, come here I am cold," she said after yawn, but with no response. When room remained quiet, she begun to open her eyes and gently pushing herself up.

Nothing. There was no living soul, nor demon in their chamber. Marcy's armor was gone and wood in the fireplace almost burned out. She called for the Queen one more time for reassurance and swiftly begun to get dressed. She knew if Marceline got held up, it wasn't for nothing and decided to investigate for herself.

Halls were empty and quite not a single voice or squeak of armor. "The Queen, where is she?" Princess speeded thru the throne room to duo of solders keeping watch.

"She is in important meeting in war room, not to be interrupted."

"Why? What happened?" she continued. "Was there an attack."

"No," solider shook his head, keeping his posture straight.

Princess knew the two won't be much of help, but in a meanwhile another thing caught her interest. She proceeded further, the sound leading her to kitchen.

"Fin and Jake?" she gasped at sight on her friends. "What are you two doing here... aside from serving sandwiches?"

"We are on important mission." Finn patted his chest. "We were delivering letter from Candy Kingdom to the Queen. But you should already know that. One was for you too."

"Me?" Bonnie shared glanced between both brothers. "Excuse me for a moment."

Princess turned around and begun running back to throne room holding up her dress. War room was right behind the throne of the queen, currently sealed.

Without single knock, or announcement Bonnie broke in catching everyone by surprise. Ongoing conversation between generals paused and their eyes landed on the intruder. Marceline rocketed from her seat, her hands remining outstretched on the table. However, once she realized who so rudely interrupted her, she released her prepared yell and looked away from the princess.

"What the hell is going on!" Princess demanded answer shouting on the Queen especially. "I know about the message, so you better stop acting so superiorly and start talking."

Bonnie could appear as soft dandelion in her long dresses and with her noble manners, nevertheless when need occurred some would wish they were dealing with roaring dragon rather than the princess. Wizards knew this very well, Marceline too, but the five generals froze in their seats although all were wishing to move and run. Their stares shifted back on the Queen, awaiting permission to leave. Only after wave of her hand, they all excused themselves and left. In a meanwhile Marceline sank back into her chair suddenly feeling tired.

"This one," she moved piece of paper towards Bonnie. "This one is yours."

The seal was still untouched. "You haven't opened it. Why?"

"Mine said everything I needed to know." Bonnie didn't need to ask because Marceline slipped second paper her way. She didn't read long to catch onto obvious threat from the King of Candy Kingdom. It was all due to her and her decision to run away from home.

"How does he know?" she murmured, reading thru the Marceline's letter first.

"Someone must have said something. You said Peppermint knew where you were going, right?"

"It wasn't him," Bonnie defended the butler in a flash. "You must know it wasn't him."

"I know," Marceline softly grabbed her hand, running her thumb over her knuckles. "He is as loyal as they come, still is there someone else you've told? Loli? Cinnamonbun?"

Bonnie shook her head. "Why didn't you come and tell me?"

"I wanted to," Marceline paused.

"But?"

"But...I I thought I could handle it, or at least come up with a plan before worrying you." Bonnie squeezed Macy's hand in response. "I didn't want to make you feel like you were some kind of danger to the Kingdom." Bonnie didn't respond only rounded the table and sat down to Marcy's tight, throwing her legs on top of the other and locking her hands around her neck.

"We will deal with this," she kissed her on a cheek. "Together."

Working along with Bonnie never goes easily. While the Queen preferred to attack and threaten straight away, Bonnie was leaned towards peaceful and political side with long debates and peace treaties. Arguing her point didn't come easy since Bonnie didn't have need to remove herself from Queen's lap. They argued, listened and in the end, when nether of them was willing to back down, they settled on writing King back before any big decision was made. However, before both woman could relax and celebrate job well done, there was a loud bang on the doors. 

"My Queen, I have important news," unknown soldier called from outside. 

Before Marceline called him in, Bonnie and herself stood up and politely created small space between them. "My Queen three colossal demons were reported from north wall." He informed her without further formalities. 

From what was easy smile was now angry glare as Marceline took a step forward. "Assemble two troops, we will head out immediately." She ordered directly. Solder scattered off to find his brothers and sisters in arms, while Marceline called onto her axe which came flying across the room, straight to her grip. 

Before she could storm out small tuck onto her jacket brought her back and she glanced back to the princess. "Be careful okay!" Bonnie murmured, leaning to kiss her if only for a moment.

She wished to go with them but without her scientist equipment, she was useless. All her belonging were still in Candy Castle, her fancy dresses and jewelry didn't bother her. However, she missed her lab computers, test tubes, not even Morrow could reach her down here. 

Against Bonnie's wishes, it was happening again. Marceline mentioned heaving problems with increased attacks in last few months and explained Bonnie million times that it might as well happen again, she only wished it wouldn't be so soon.

After Marceline returned, she barely made it to the bed on her own. Princess was informed that Queen herself took on two of the colossal demons, while rest of the troops managed to slay one. Other two appeared, but ran after seeing souls of their brothers being eaten by the Queen. 

"Did you write that letter?" Marceline said with closed eyes, waiting while princess was dressing herself for bed. 

"I thought we could do it together," Bonnie admitted. "But, if you're not feeling up to it now, I can just manage on my own." 

"Actually," Marceline pushed herself up, her long hair running down her pale face. "I was thinking about it. I think we should get support on this from third party before we proceed."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie finished changing into her night robe and quickly slipped into bed. 

"Phoebe. Heaving at least one of the kingdoms agree with the proposition should give us advantage if we want to chat up your brother." 

"Fire Queen? Why do you think she of all people would want to get mixed up in this?" 

Marceline took her hands, shifting in her seat to look directly into her eyes. Fires outside were burning in low blue colors signaling deep night. The Kingdom was quite and only thing lightly echoing in their room was Bonnie's heartbeat. 

"I received letter from her. She is asking me for favor, so when I will go see her I might as well ask for favor in return."

"Favor for what?" Marceline shook her head not wanting to alarm Bonnie over nothing. "Seriously Marcy? What is it you're keeping from me?" 

"Nothing," she said almost sarcastically. "She asked for protection for her kingdom, okay." 

"Protection? In case of what... war?"

"Maybe..." Marceline stood up from the bed circling it like a predator. "Maybe she is worried about the ongoing cult, or maybe about the fact some kingdoms decided to support them. Or maybe she is worried about the growing population of Oozers while all your brother does is worry about your betrothal." She said with rising voice. At last she basted her knuckles against bedroom wall, cracking thru bricks. 

In seconds, Bonnie rocketed from her bed, grabbing Marceline's fist before she could hit anything else. "Come here and sit down," she lead her to edge of their bed. "What do you mean Oozer population is growing?" 

"The desert is infested again. Your brother lost two troops during last clean out." She explained, letting her bloody knuckles seal. "They've been ignoring the threat for too long." 

Bonnie had million following question, but decided to ignore all of them for now. Instead she laid back again, urging Marcy to do the same. She pushed herself up, just enough to have Marceline lined with her chest and placed her chin on top of Marcy's head. They wrapped their hands and legs around each other until they appeared as one person. Marceline didn't take long to fall asleep. After the day she just had, Bonnie wasn't even surprised. However princess was awake for long few hours, running her fingers thru Marcy's raven hair.


	10. Flames of betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years

"I am coming with you and that's the last of it." Bonnie stamped her foot in protest. "Like you said, it's diplomatic mission. I can't possibly send you alone," she smirked crossing her hands over her chest.

"You don't believe me?" Marceline smirked back at her.

"I believe you, but I would rather witness your diplomatic side firsthand. After all the matter involves me just as much as you."

"Fine," Marceline agreed in the end, pulling up her armor. Queen of the Fire Kingdom was expecting them in later afternoon which gave Princess enough time to prepare herself.

Marceline had her usual black suit with single shoulder and shin armor of golden color. She was ready to leave since early morning.

“Are you ready?” Marceline called out to the princess. She has been held up in the bathroom for more than twenty minutes, only occasionally running out.

“In a minute.”

Marceline didn’t mind waiting. Not only she had good view to the bathroom, but she was also in comfort of her own bed.

“Stop staring!” Bonnie called out to her. Marceline might have obeyed if she couldn’t see girl’s reflection in the mirror. By the way she smirked and bit her lip, Marcy’s hands were itching to tear the dress off her.

“How do I look?” she peaked from the doorway. Her black dress tightly huged her body, reaching down to her feet. It had long lace sleeves with flowery design, yet her shoulders were exposed. She wore black choker with golden medallion in the middle.

“You looked even better twenty minutes ago when you were still naked,” Marceline smirked.

“Ha-ha, really funny. Now what do you about the dress? Empress brought it for me.”

“You look amazing,” Marceline stood up form the bed. She approached her daringly, slipping her hand around Bonnie’s waist. “But are you sure the dress is appropriate for democratic meeting?”

“My knees and elbows are covered, plus my cleavage is not too large. So, yes it’s perfectly appropriate.” She explained in all seriousness.

“We will see how you explain that to Phoebe if it'll be so distracting for me.”

“Shut up you flirt,” Bonnie slapped her shoulder, pushing Marceline out of the chambers.

Fin and Jake who were hanging around her tower since the day they brought the letter were now escorting them out. They seemed to enjoy their stay with free range of her kitchen.

Marceline was informed only she could meet with the Queen. Maybe it was for the best, Marceline thought. Not to confuse the Queen before they properly greeted and once she was reeled in Marceline could bring her in. In a meanwhile, Bonnie, Fin and Jake were held up in the hallway.

“Queen of the Vampires Marceline Abadeer, ruler of the Nightosphere,” royal guard announced her as she walked into the war room.

Phoebe sat at head of the table. The room was empty, which was unusual. Even the guard announcing her stepped outside.

“Queen Phoebe,” Marceline bowed lightly.

“Please, it’s just us. Can we drop the royal act?” Phoebe sighed in obvious exhaustion.

“As you wish.” Marceline didn’t need to be told twice. “So, why am I here again?”

“War is the air Marceline,” Phoebe said. “And the Slime and Candy kingdom ignore the threat as if it was ancient fairy tale told to scare children.”

“So what? You are forming a resistance, or an army?”

“We have to do something,” Phoebe slapped her hands on to the table. “Sorry, but we are losing men for nothing. The Kingdoms decided to send another three troops into the desert.”

“And? Any news?”

“Not a soul has emerged.” Phoebe sighed. “I proposed sending more than ten, but they ignored me as always. If my father was still a king, I am sure they would listen to him.”

“What about the Ice Kingdom? I took Ice Queen for more sensible leader.” Marceline leaned onto the table.

“She agrees, but she is too afraid to say it.”

“Why? She didn’t have problem telling me off five dozen years ago, why cower now?”

“The new era is upon us,” Phoebe explained. “What started as laughable cult now poisoned two kingdoms already.”

“Which kingdoms?” Marceline raised her browns.

“Slime Kingdom and Candy Kingdom,” Phoebe rubbed her forehead. “So called King of Ooo has already reached to King Chicle.”

“And he supports him?” Marceline started to pace around the room. “This doesn’t make sense! King of Ooo wants to untie the Kingdoms under single King, which would put him off the throne,” Marceline thought out loud. “I doubt someone like Chicle would give up his position of power so willingly.”

“Whatever his reasons are, we cannot let this nonsense continue.” Phoebe stopped her from mindless walking. “He ether stops this now, or I will be forced to put him down.”

“Put him down?”

“Yes. If I am able to undermine King Chicle, Queen Pin will take my side against Slime Kingdom and we will take necessary precautions to take down King of Ooo and deal with Oozers.” Marceline now clearly understood why they were alone.

“What happens to the Candy Kingdom afterwards?”

“Candy Kingdom has been a problem for years. We tolerated King Gumbald for years, while he was working behind our back with the enemy and now Chicle is doing the same thing.” Phoebe explained. “When we are able to put down King Chicle there will no new ruler. The Kingdom will be equally spread among another three Kingdoms and Candy Kingdom as we know it will perish.” Marceline froze in place. “I am asking for your support on this and protection in case of war.”

Marceline dreaded to say her next words. “What about princess Bonnibel? She is next rightful Queen. Does she have any say in this matter?” Marceline hated the idea. If Bonnie would take the throne, their relationship would be officially over and if she wouldn’t the Candy Kingdom would be gone.

“I tried to contact the princess,” Phoebe nodded. “But as it seems she fled from the kingdom, which I already consider as resignation.”

Marceline stood motionless, but after moment of quiet, her silence turned into laughter. “I am sorry,” she wiped off her tears and calmed her laughter. “If you haven’t guessed already, I came here to agree to your proposition, with one proposition of my own.”

“And what would that be?”

“I guess it doesn’t really matter right now,” Marceline started speed walking thru the room. “Let’s just say you won’t have to look for the princess very far.” Without a warning, Marceline opened the large double doors. Her eyes immediately fell on the princess who quickly met her glare. She only tilted her head towards the entrance and waited by the door.

“What's the meaning of this!” Phoebe stood up as well, watching Bonnie walk in by Marceline’s side. She didn’t have to think too long, well aware of their previous relationship before the war. She fell back into her chair, rubbing her eyes.

“Queen Phoebe,” Bonnie bowed down, her eyes still glancing at Marceline. By the stone look on her face, Bonnie quickly realized the meeting didn’t go well.

“Princess, it’s good to see you in good health,” Phoebe gestured towards the chairs. “I was wondering where you disappeared off to, but now I can’t say I am too surprised.” Bonnie didn’t comment, only glanced back to Marceline who still haven’t taken her seat. “I can’t say I have good news for you.” Phoebe initiated her monologue while her guests listened in complete stillness. Well at least one was. While Bonnie hung on each word from the Queen, Marceline continued pacing thru the room. However, when end of Candy Kingdom was mentioned, Marceline noticed the way Bonnie hung her head and uncomfortably shifted in her seat. Her walk changed direction until her hands landed on Bonnie’s exposed shoulders. She tensed under the touch, but after Marceline’s thumb smoothed down her skin, she relaxed.

Phoebe noticed the gentle exchange and said nothing. However, the dreadful question had to come.

“If I’m to choose between the kingdom and Marceline, the decision is simple.” She said immediately, grabbing Marceline’s hand from her shoulder.

“In that case,” Phoebe stood up from the chair, straightening her yellow suit. “We will prepare the papers and call for Queen Pin of Ice Kingdom, then the deal will be closed, and we can proceed.”

“We will see you then,” Bonnie bowed and waited till Marceline joined her to leave.

Fin and Jake were on their way, while princess along with the Queen traveled back to the portal. Neither of them said anything since their minds was too occupied to form questions. That until door to their chamber closed.

“Bonniebel are you sure about this?” Marceline spoke as first. “You can still change your mind.”

“Marceline don’t.”

“But this is your home,” Marceline softy cupped her cheeks, binging her closer.

“You are my home,” she whispered, kissing her gently on the lips.

“Bonnibel,” Marceline whispered into her mouth. Princess’s fingers were already unbuttoning her cape and letting it fold on the ground.

“Shut up,” she muttered pressing her lips harder on Marceline’s preventing her from speaking. Her fingers moved onto Queen’s blouse. The opened first two with struggle and ripped opened the rest.

Marceline struggled to resist, but when Bonnie pushed her towards their bedroom she gave in completely. She wasn’t sure if this was best thing to do right now. She got the feeling Bonnie and she needed to talk but she let it go for now. Talk could wait a few minutes, or hours.

Thankfully, Bonnie’s dress wasn’t one of her usual's. It no longer had dozen layers and Marceline made metal note to thank Empress for it.

Unlike their other heated moments, Bonnie was taking lead on this one, pushing Marceline to bed. She let her, more concerned with what was going thru Bonnie’s head. She was too scared to ask.

Bonnie pushed herself on top of the Queen and pressed her hands above her head. She leaned forward to point where her nipples descended to Marceline’s lips. She was asking for attention Queen was not afraid to give.

Marceline didn’t waste time and cupped first nipple with her lips. Bonnie tensed at once biting into her lip. However, she could only hold her breath for so long. She let out soft moan, before biting her lips again and her grip on Marceline’s wrists lessen.

Marceline didn’t waste time and gently turned then around. Bonnibel didn’t protest. She grabbed pillow to rest her neck and tangled her fingers into Marceline’s hair.

“I need a drink,” Bonnie whispered once they were going for hours.

“Fine,” Marceline rolled to her side, clearing her hair from her eyes. They were both sweaty and sticky for different reasons. “I will go get it.”

“No, I got it!” Bonnie stood up before Marceline could, supporting herself against pillar of the bed frame.

“Are you sure? Your legs seem bit… shaky.”

“I am fine. See.” She walked to get her robe, wearing off the cramps in her legs. “I will be right back.”

Marceline didn’t wait in bed. In a meanwhile she took a walk around the room, quickly freshening up in bathroom. She made bed, added more wood into fireplace and opened window to let in some fresh air. All before Bonnie returned. She held two wine glasses along full bottle.

“Give me just a minute,” Bonnie smiled, placing them to the living room.

“Need a hand?”

“I got it,” she said in instance. “You go ahead. Make yourself comfortable, I will be right there.”

Marceline nodded and returned to their bed, resting her back against headframe. Only once she sat down, Marceline realized how tired she was.

Bonnie emerged from the doorway soon after and headed straight towards Marceline. Once again she sat down on top of her and offered Marceline the second glass.

Marceline took the first sip, while Bonnie only stared at her.

“I love you, you know that right?” 

“I know,” Marceline smiled and cupped Bonnie’s cheek. “And I love you.”

However, before Marceline could kiss her, she pulled away.

“Is something wrong?”

“No… I just, I just hope you trust me.”

“I trust you. What’s this about Bonnie?”

“Nothing. Don’t worry,” Bonnibel smiled. “I’ve decided. You are my future and nothing else is going to rob me of that.”

Marceline listened to her melodious voice, which soon became a muffle. Marceline knew she was tired, but suddenly the tiredness became unbearable. Her vision became blurry and princess disappeared from her senses. The last thing she felt was soft touch of Bonnie’s lips on top of her forehead.


	11. Slave forever

She stood in front of the door for hours. Her hands were clanged into first, but she didn’t move. Doors were swelling from constant banging from the other side. Plaster from the doorframe was slowly dropping down and Marceline was sure if this would continue for another few minutes, the doors would eventually burst open. 

She felt nervous, nevertheless she didn’t feel sweat running down her back, nether trembling of her legs. She stood motionlessly, glaring at the wooden door with indescribable anticipation.   
Just before the wood could crack, hammering stopped, and room was quiet. Only then Marceline took a step forward. She wasn’t any closer. She took next to steps, but doors were far from her reach.  
Her knees rumpled a little, sending her ahead with animal speed. Nothing. The doors were moving further away, but she didn’t stop. Queen outstretched her hand to reach the handle, hoping to catch something, anything. Just before her legs started to give out, door busted into splinters sending her flying backwards. 

In quick motion, she rose her head. However, she wasn’t lying on the ground, but in comfort of her own sheets. She let out revealed breath, dropping back to her pillows. She closed her eyes for a moment, outstretching her hand to the other side of the bed. It didn’t hit anything. The sheets were flat and empty.

Her head turned, eyes searching for sign of movement. She was alone. She wanted to sit up, but her head spun and sent her back to the pillows. It was paralyzing, but with bit of patience Marceline was able to swing her legs over her bed, sitting up.

There she saw it. Two glasses with red wine, but only one untouched.

“Bonnie? No, no…” Marceline said with distress, clumsily standing up. She continued to the living area to where the bottle stood. It was still opened.

Marceline grabbed it, bringing it to her nose. After single inhale, she realized the liquid was no longer just vine. Her grip tightened and with swing of the elbow she threw the bottle across the room. Bottle smashed against stone wall, the slash catching piece of paper stuck on the door.

Marceline crushed her eyes, quickly approaching it. A letter written in prissy handwriting and sight hers truly. 

“I know you will be angry. I’ve made decision, but I couldn’t go thru with it. Not unless I tried everything to save Candy Kingdom. You were right, as much as I want to be with you, I can’t abandoned place I helped to build with my own hands. I decided to go back, not to take over the throne, but to convince my brother to cooperate with Flame Queen. I hope you understand.  
No matter how it goes, I will go back to you, if you will still have me,

I love you Marceline  
Yours truly Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum.”

Marceline clenched her jaw, convincing her own mind that it was okey. Bonnie had every right to do so, after all it was Marceline who tried to convince princess to change her decision.   
No matter how much sense it made, Bonnie still didn’t trust her enough to tell her. She drugged her instead and sneaked out under dusk of night. 

Thud on the door tore her eyes from the paper. “Not again,” she remembered the dream and carefully reached for the handle. She reached the metal without problem, revealing Keg on the other side.  
“My Queen. I am glad to see you’re better.” He flashed her a smile. 

“Better?”

“Yes. Princess Bonnibel informed us; you didn’t feel well after you came back from Flame Kingdom. She requested that we give you day off.” Marceline’s eyes widen, but Keg continued talking. “I took care of everything in your absence, but I am afraid the generals are growing restless to talk to you. It would be appropriate to tells us what happened in Flame Kingdom. We need to be ready.” He bowed, not meeting her eyes after speaking so frankly. 

“How long was it since we arrived from Flame Kingdom,” Marceline bit her lip and looked up to the ceiling restlessly. Her placed her hands on her hips, shifting her weight.   
“A full day has passed,” said Keg. “Is something wrong?” 

Marceline only rubbed her chin, “Call for the meeting, I will be there soon.” She closed the door, letting out loud sign. This wasn’t decision made in heat of the moment. Bonnie had to think it thru. She made wide enough time window to reach Candy Kingdom before Marceline was allowed to react and probably stop her. She knew what she had to do and as much as Queen hated to admit it she played her cards perfectly. 

She fooled her, Queen Phoebe and even Marceline’s generals. Marceline knew she shouldn’t be surprised. With bit of time and effort Bonnie was capable of anything. Only thing that bothered queen more then the lack of trust, was the fact she had to explain all this to her generals. 

She needed to compose herself fast to strike fear and respect towards her loyal puppets and not act like abandoned puppy.   
“Queen has arrived,” Keg announced once she entered the throne room. 

Every eye in the room was on her, studying her wellbeing. They still had no clue. 

“My Queen, it’s good to see you recovered…”

“Stop,” Marceline said harshly cutting off Hierophant. “I delighted to see you’re all worried about my wellbeing, but I can assure you I was not sick.” 

Glances flew among the generals, eventually ending on the Queen. 

“Princess Bonnibel lied to you,” she sighed. Marceline didn’t sit down but leaned over the table supporting herself on her knuckles. “During my meeting with Queen Phoebe, I was asked to land them a hand in endeavor to take down King Chicle. Candy Kingdom has been poisoned by new cult lead by self-proclaimed King of Ooo. I informed you of this some time ago, when we though he was only a joke and criminal. However, in these past days, he gained favor of King Chicle, same as royalties in Slime Kingdom.” Marceline continued explaining. “Bonnibel made her decision. She went to speak to her brother and is trying to convince him to arrest King of Ooo before Flame Kingdom can invoke war and possibly destroy Candy Kingdom for good. She drugged me and lied to you to gain enough time for escape.”

The room stayed quiet, but only for a while. It was Fool who didn’t hold his tongue and broke into giggle. Marceline didn’t need to react, since Empress sitting next to him, put him back to place.

“What now?” said Empress, holding Fool tightly around his neck. “Bonnie made her decision. Where do we stand?”

Marceline took drew long breath, rubbing her forehead. “For now, we wait.” 

“Flame Kingdom has not made their move, so we will wait. If the Princess will reach peaceful solution, we can avoid war. However, when call for arms comes before that, we won’t have another choice then to support them anyway we can.” 

“What about the Nightosphere?” Moon said when everyone stayed quiet. “If King of Ooo wants to unite all kingdoms under him, would Nightosphere become part of that.”

“I don’t know. I haven’t had a pleasure of meeting him.” Marceline smirked, dragging her nails alongside the wooden table. 

“And what about the colossal demons,” Hierophant added. “Their attacks have been now regular and we can’t hold them back if we deport out resource to fight outside war.”

“Something is luring them outside,” Moon whispered.

“I think we all now what’s going on by now.” Marceline sighed. “Oozer’s same as colossal demons. They are creations of the Lich. They population is growing dangerously while we’re bickering about who’s gonna sit on the throne.” Marceline slapped her hands in anger. “If time arises, we will have to take a stand, but make no mistake. We will not be winning this war for them.”

The meeting was interrupted afterwards, but single solder announcing recent attack. Queen left the room as first, thanking to glob for convenient distraction. Marceline eventually regrated the wish witnessing one of the biggest attacks in recent years. Five colossal demons approached the gate. The solders kept switching between each other in hope to regain stamin. Marceline was no expectation. She kept trying to open the void, swallowing three of the demons in matter of few hours. However, when their numbers decreased a disaster was on the way. Marceline sat in one of the camps, trying to regain her strength when another four appeared helping their brother in arms. The fight lasted over one day, and Marceline’s mind started to wonder back to Bonnibel. 

It was more then two days since she left and there was no word from outside word. She kept waiting for news of King of Ooo arrest. But she was left with radio silence. 

Marceline was willing to give Bonnie more time, she only wished the letter from Flame Kingdom wouldn’t have arrive as soon as it did.

She got to bed relatively early, aware her chosen troop would depart the next day. However, once Marceline closed her eyes found herself drowning in black pool of water. As she glared to the top, trying to swim upwards a picture of sand-white castle. This was no ordinary dream. 

Before she could drown in her own dream, Marceline sat up taking a long satisfying breath. 

“No now,” she muttered. Marceline knew the drill well. She enchanted few forbidden words and started to walk towards corner of her room. 

“Marceline,” voice greeted her as she appeared in the underworld. Death was already waiting with pleased grin on his face. They were in his garden, but nothing but sand grew around here. “It’s good to see you again. How long has it been, over fifty years I reckon?”

“You know exactly how long it has been,” Marceline clanged her jaw. “How about this? You cut the bullshit and tell me why you called me and I will be on my way right after.”

“Marceline, Marceline…” He adjusted his cone hat. “You haven’t changed a bit. I thought the ruling might do you some good. Teach you some manners at least, but I guess I was wrong.”

Marceline only rolled her eyes, waiting for his point. “But I can’t argue with your results. I saw some dramatic changes in demon population.” He smirked. “But I also hear trouble’s brewing on the surface.” 

“What do you want from me?”

“As you see Marceline, colossal demons are closely tied to Oozers, which means they are also your…”

“Don’t say it!” Marceline screamed. “This was not the agreement. You wanted me to keep colossal demons locked in Nightosphere and that is what I did. Oozers are not my problem.” 

“But they soon will be,” he continued calmly. “Once Oozer population grows, you won’t be able to keep those demons of yours on leash and they will break thru the gate and that is not what we agreed.” 

Marceline sighed. She couldn’t believe what was happening. Even after all these years, death had upper hand on her. 

“Will this ever end,” Marceline sighed, looking down to her fists.

“Depends on what you mean exactly,” he giggled with low growl. “Even if you’re able to destroy all demons, there is always going to be evil in this word in need of slaying.”

“So, I’m just a slave to you… forever.”

“There is always the second option…” he trailed off, letting Marceline to figure it out by herself. 

“That won’t happen.”

“Good, it’s settled then. And don’t look so grim,” he lifted up her chin. “All you have to do is win simple war. Nothing new for you.” 

“What about the war between elements?” Marceline pulled away from his bony fingers. “Doesn’t that concern you?”

“Not as much. Wars between simple mortals are inevitable. They are natural and necessary for population control. But I am not going to explain it to you. After all you have your own problems to worry about,” he patted Marceline’s shoulder stepping further away. “And don’t forget, failure will have consequences.” 

His words slowly faded away and Marceline was pulled into her own world. Nothing has changed while she was gone. The fireplace was burning brightly, her chamber was still empty, and everything was dead quiet.


	12. Change of plans

“The letter has arrived yesterday, there is no more arguing. The decision was made, we’ll stand with them,” Hierophant shouted over the others.

“The Queen has not made her decision, we will wait,” Keg defended her speaking with calmness as always.

“So, what we will wait till she gets her beauty sleep? The decision was made yesterday. She agreed to help. It was her royal word, not fulfilling it would be disgrace to us all.”

Marceline has called her council once again. It was late at night, the same night when she met with death. She couldn’t sleep afterwards. His words kept lingering around her head as hive of bees. What angered her most was that the old skeleton was right.

She’s been standing behind closed doors for some time now, listening to chatter in war room while everyone assumed, no one wasn’t listening. It was almost comical to her, but time for jest was over.

Marceline kicked the door open, her hands resting in pockets of her suit. Her proper and quick walk was gone, now exchanged with easygoing slower pace. Her posture was no longer straight with chest puffed out, but relaxed.

“My Queen, what happened,” Keg stood up swiftly, his wildly dilated eyes following her. Rest of the generals sat quietly too stunned with the new personality walking in.

“Shut up… every one of you,” Marceline said with disgust. “I’ve heard enough of your bickering. You are yelling at each other as bunch of old hags. You are worried about your honor… about fulfilling your word,” she spat towards Hierophant. “You clam to be powerful vampires, but you are just slaves, we all are. We’ve been fighting every day of our lives just to keep those lousy brats above safe. Yet they are helpless to fulfill single task to keep themselves alive. Instead, they going to war against each other. They want war…” Marceline smirked. “Fine, I will give them war!”

“My Queen, what’s the meaning of this?” Keg said in concern.

“I am done with this child’s play. Nightosphere has only one enemy and everyone who doesn’t share this with us will be considered enemy as well.” Marceline glanced around the room. “We will send a word out; I am declaring a war to everyone who refuses to fight with us against population of Oozers.”

Everyone stayed quiet. “Every Kingdom who chooses to stand with us will live and their kingdoms will flourish and those who choose to do nothing or consider their problems more precious will perish. Are you with me?” she growled.

Empress was first to bow, followed by Keg. “Long live the Queen,” she said with a smile. Quickly everyone in the room bowed to the Queen offering their services.

“Good,” she smiled. “Now get moving you lazy bastards. Send the word out and we will get to work.”

Marceline stayed behind, while rest of the commanders scattered to their tasks. She expected last responses by end of tomorrow, but there was much work to do.

Marceline’s armies were twice as bigger than of any kingdom, not to mention they consisted of demons and vampires. Her soldiers couldn’t be easily squished like those from Slime Kingdom, nether were they fragile like the ice statues from Ice Kingdom.

Any resistance would be suicide, nevertheless Marceline knew her threats wouldn’t be meat without rebellion. Marceline was confident it was for the best. If she was meant to be the savior, playing the role of death’s puppet, she would do it on her own terms. No more royal courtesies, no more endless debates. If they wanted to fight, they could fight, but she would be in charge of it. 

She was putting end to it, no matter then cost. Only word she had to uphold was the Deaths, every other self-proclaimed leader would have to obey or kiss bottom of her boot.

Keg, Empress, Hierophant and Moon have left to different parts of Ooo, delivering new will of the Queen, while she was walking around the tower daydreaming about her future plans. The final decision would lay on the last response to let Marceline know how big of an army she would need.

“Fool!” she shouted in middle of the throne room, knowing the joker was always around.

“Marceline,” he flew in, oblivious to her status as always. “How can I entertain you today?”

“I need an army Fool.”

“Are we attacking already? I guess surprise is always good strategy. I am in. Let’s hit them while they are busy making their decision,” the gnome giggled.

“No,” Marceline rolled her eyes. “We are going to attack the colossal demons before they can attack us. If war is to come, we need to buy ourselves time.” Queen explained. “Find me three disposable troops and we will head out at once.”

“What about the other kingdoms? Shouldn’t we wait for their responses?”

“I am done with waiting. We will secure our own kingdom and then we will move to secure the next one, understood?”

“Ay Ay,” he jested, flying to the exit.

In a meanwhile Marceline readied her armor and sharped her axe. They didn’t need to kill many demons today, they just had to push them away. Scatter them deeper into the wilds so she could concentrate her armies elsewhere.

Fool might not have been talented in politician matters like Keg or Moon, but he was ace when it came to finding resources. In matter of twenty minutes, army larger than one in slime kingdom stood before her tower. It was a mix of minor demons and lesser vampires. Demons wore heavy armor, some too heavy to be carried by mortal. Their weapons were mostly long sward or bows. Those who with multiple hands had ether smaller battle axes or sets of various weapons from javelins to nets.

Vampires skilled in agility usually didn’t choose to wear armor at all, being too fast to be hit anyway. Their weapons always wearied by preference and rank. Everyone fighting for the Queen was gifted with a mask, molding them into hideous creatures from children story books.

“My Queen,” Empress approached the army with Hierophant trailing after her.

“You two came back quickly,” she raised her brows, awaiting news.

“Queen Pin and Queen Phoebe are both in Flame Kingdoms discussing their move against King Chicle and the King of Ooo.” She reported.

“And how did they take the sudden change of plans,” Marceline smirked. “Did they agree my terms?”

“They request immediate meeting with you.”

“So, they didn’t agree,” Marceline breath out. “How very disappointing.” She looked between them. Nether Empress or Hierophant dared to argue, but their alarmed expression spoke for everything.  
Marceline knew Ice and Flame Kingdom might as well be her biggest allies, but she was done playing around. She couldn’t back down now, her word was final. “Empress, you go back. Tell the queens that if they wish to talk, they will have to wait, I have more pressing matters. However, remind them that when I do see them, I will request single word answer from both. Yes or no, am I understood?”

Empress nodded with quiet yes and returned to the tower.

“Hierophant? Are you up for a hunt?” Marceline invited him.

“Always, my Queen.”

Tracking colossal demons was no difficult talk. A child could do it. All Marceline had to do was follow giant footprints on the ground, or simply to look around for occasional green saliva which consistently dripped from between their teeth. And first small hive wasn’t far nether. Vampires flew in first, heaving the opportunity of a doubt since their movement couldn’t be detected. Afterwards, with loud roars and clinging of an armor demon swooped in, scattering colossal demons to the mountains.

Same process continued for rest of the day with minimal break. Injured and freaked by the sudden attacks, colossal demons had no chance but to flee, leaving their weaker brothers in the dust left for Queen to kill.

Fighting in a wild proved to be more officiant. Instead of concentrating on defending the town or gate, Marceline’s army could freely attack. There was nothing to protect out here which turned the battle into complete mayhem, leaving no time to react.

“Should we head back?” Hierophant asked, seeing Marceline bend one knee at exhaustion. She continued to support herself with axe, as rest of the army searched the surroundings.

“Fine but leave single troop behind. Just vampires,” Marceline pointed out. “They will keep a look out and see if this plan actually worked.”

When Marceline returned to her tower, rest of the general were lined up with reports.

“Moon, you first,” Marceline sat down to her throne, relaxing her muscles.

“Slime Kingdom will offer their armies to the Queen,” reported Moon with throaty voice.

Marceline expected as much. The Queen was a coward, a wrong look from Marceline would have been enough to persuade here. “And how about the Candy Kingdom? Will their cooperate?”

“I am afraid their answer wasn’t as clear.” Marceline only raised her brow, awaiting proper explanation. “He moved his decision to the cult leader and refused to made statement himself.”

Marceline rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. “And what did the cultist had to say?”

“He refused to commit to anything unless he will be properly coronated,” Keg explained. “That’s why he decided to formally invite you to his coronation which will be hosted in Candy Kingdom in four days from now.”

“Coronation? So what? He will be new King of Candy Kingdom… no longer King of Ooo?”

“I am afraid, he will be also coronated as King of Slime Kingdom,” Keg corrected her.

“Slime Kingdom?” Marceline glanced back at Moon. “But they agreed to help us.”

“The Queen did, but her ruling will end in four days. Afterwards, the deal is off.”

Queen grinned her teeth, swearing under her breath. “Sadly, that’s not all. King would also like to invite you to…” Keg paused, letting out long breath.

“To what?”

“To his wedding with Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum.”

Marceline blinked her eyes slowly and licked her lips, staring at him as if she heard wrong. “Princess Bubblegum?”

“Yes, my Queen,” he said with slight blow in his stance. “From what I was able to gather, her brother is holding her prisoner. She’s been locked in her room ever since she came back.”

“And you know this how?”

“The butler.”

“Why didn’t he help her then?”

“Peppermint Butler is also a prisoner in the castle. I found him down in the dungeon while scouting. They’ve been kept apart ever since she came back, but that's all I know. I couldn't linger there any longer, current and future King had their suspicions.”

“Did you get close to the princess? Did you see her?”

“Sadly no,” he looked away from her. “Her room is properly monitored."

“Guards?”

“Only few, devices mostly. Detectors and mechanic locks.”

“I see,” Marceline thought for a second, stamping her foot in annoyance. “I guess I don’t have another chance, but to accept.

“Are you sure? Shouldn’t we just...”

“I am afraid it's not matter of what I should, or shouldn't. It's a must. My presence at the coronation is going to assure friendship between kingdoms,” Marceline smirked, repeating the exact same words Keg told her when she first attended Chicle’s coronation.

“After all, I really enjoyed the last one.” Smirk on her lips only widen, assuring Keg that this will be no political visit. “Fool! I am leaving to the Flame Kingdom, assemble the biggest army you can and send them after me. And do remind them to dress properly. They will be accompanying me to the wedding. We need to make good impression on the future King.”


	13. Was it yes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been 84 years .... :D For anyone that was expecting me to uphold some sort of uploading schedule :D I am sorry, but that aint happening... but here is new chapter I guess...

“Open the door,” Queen grinned her teeth on the guards.

“The Queens are in meeting,” she said, trying her best to uphold straight face.

There were two, posted right alongside of the gigantic door leading to the war room. Marceline figured the queens had lot to talk about. Unfortunately for them, time was up.  
Empress was standing few feet back was leaning against the wall. Apparently, they didn’t let her in ether, only received her message.

“Meeting’s over!” Marceline took a step forwards, immediately met with crossed spears right in front of her nose. She rolled her eyes and before anyone could react, her arms turned into giants paws. Single swing smashed both guards against the wall, sending them to their knees.

She relaxed her arms, shapeshifting them back normal. She adjusted her jacket and moved hair out of her face.  
A loud thud rang thru the castle as Marceline kicked the doors in, entering the war room with hands in her pockets.

Queen Pin was a composed woman with slick hair and giant seamless glasses. She barely had any impression on her face unless it was disgust. Now, she was alarmed beyond imagination, standing next to the giant table with Phoebe at the end.

“Am I interrupting something?” Marceline smirked, pulling up chair.

“What the hell are you thinking? Sending war threats! Marching up in here, completely dismissing protocols and basic royal manners! You are lucky I haven’t had you arrested or killed for such disrespect!” Phoebe yelled back at her, while Marceline seated herself, kicking her feet on the table.

“And why didn’t you?” she giggled. “Well, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, there will be enough time for killing. Plus, I didn’t come here to cause trouble… just yet. At least not until I hear your final answer. Are you joining my army, or will you perish under its boots?”

“Why are you doing this? We already agreed on one plan. We will join forces and take down the Candy Kingdom along with the cause of evil. And then we will face Oozers together.”

“See, something about that deal just… “she let out snort. “doesn’t settle with me. Your problem, your only problem are the Oozers and if you don’t see that then you are no better than King of Ooo.”

“So, what! How is your plan any different than mine?” Phoebe crossed her arms. “Instead of one Kingdom you declared war to all of them. Have you gone completely mad? Is this because of the princess?” She raised her brow. “You seem to care about extinction of Oozers, but all you’re doing is threating people. If you would focus your armies…”

“To do what? Focus my armies on the desert instead. Do the hard work for you, so you can play your little games of power,” she laughed. “As if. I will make you to take your responsibilities seriously. One way or another.”

“What’s the difference? King Chicle will never agree to your proposal, you will have to fight him one way or another.” Queen Pin jumped in. “Think about it. Can’t you just match with us and afterwards we will take care of the desert.”

“You still don’t see my point,” Marceline stood up, circling the table. Her fingers kept dragging along the wood, carving a path. “Take care of desert afterwards? When? Month after laying sieges and political discussions with Candy Kingdom? Or two months after your armies recover? Or maybe even more, after you decide how to divide land of Candy Kingdom.” Marceline was getting dangerously close to the Queens, depth of her cuts increasing. “No, this is going to happen my way, under my conditions. You will march your armies to the Desert of Doom, and you will give the order today.”

“What about you?”

“I will go have a chat with King Chicle and his successor,” She smirked.

“You’re attending his coronation?” Pin slapped her hands on the table. “You will stand with that cultist?”

“I stand with no one. You don’t have to worry about my plans. You two will set off towards Desert of Doom and I will make sure the rest of the armies from Slime and Candy Kingdom will meet you there,” she explained. “After the problem is solved you can slaughter each other for what I care.”

The Queens looked at each other both with the same tired expression.

“I will lend you my armies,” Pin stood up first. “I will give the order immediately.”

Phoebe didn’t seem as convinced. She looked down to her fist, flames dancing in her eyes. “I will agree, just because my Kingdom still owes you for what you did in the Demon war. But let’s be clear, there will be no more favors after this. We will be square am I clear?”

“I agree,” Marceline nodded lifting her hand from the table.

“Before we go,” Phoebe paused. “Tell me. How are you planning to convince King Chicle and the cultist to agree? They are obviously planning something; you must have heard about the wedding by now.”

“Don’t worry your flaming head about it. I will make sure the wedding will be one to remember.” Marceline smirked and exited the war room.

“They are still alive… I am guessing your plan has been successful,” Empress joined her on the way out.

“Now that we got that political nonsense out of the way, let’s have some fun shell we?” she smirked towards the Empress, who had devilish grin of her own.

When the two exited the Flame Kingdom, Hierophant along with Fool stood on green plain with army standing behind them. The grass was almost invisible as they stood in formation.

“My Queen,” Hierophant bowed. “Should I give the order to march towards Candy Kingdom. If we attack today, we can have the city by night.”

“Oh no my dear friend,” she smiled looking towards the horizon. “There is no need to attack anyone. After all I have an invitation for the wedding, and I am curious what kind of cake they will have. You two will march the army along with Flame and Ice Kingdom. In a meanwhile me and Empress will go see if the new King of Candy Kingdom has what it takes to say yes to the princess.”

“Mm…my Queen,” he gulped not sure if to take her seriously. “Are you sure it’s smart? The King might be earwax, but I am sure he already made some preparation for your arrival. He’s not going to let you just walk right in.”

“Oh, I hope not,” she nodded to confirm her order and started leading Empress towards the Kingdom. Before they left, two more lesser vampires joined her side, dressed in formal suits. They stayed clearly visible, while Empress was hovering close by, her presense not detected even by the Queen.

As Candy Kingdom came into view, the sun was just peaking over the tallest tower. Marceline noticed the celebrational decoration immediately. Large banner hanging from one side of the candy tree to another with large writing “Long live the King of Ooo.” People were gathering around, but all stopped as they noticed tree vampires walking beside them. Eyes followed them to the entrance gate where Banana guards gathered in line.

“Queen Abadeer,” said one, bowing lightly. “This way please, King is expecting you.”

The Queen stayed quiet and followed him obediently. They entered garden, clearly decorated for the ceremony. For the moment it was empty of any guests as last decorations were being sat. At the end of the garden was build podium and the future King was standing right in the middle.

“This way please,” guard said and formally pointed at the path she should take. He didn’t move and let her walk ahead. Marceline glanced at him and rolled her eyes, carelessly progressing forward.  
“Look who we have here,” the proclaimed King noticed her. He had carefully trimmed yellow hair, reminding Marceline of bush sculptures. He had curled mustache, small brown eyes, and bushy eyebrows. He reminded Marceline of old man desperately trying to hold onto his youth.

She signed, disgusted at the thought that Bonnibel had to be in his presence for so long. “Glob help him if he dared to lay single finger on her.” She thought but remined calm.

“I wasn’t sure you would accept my offer, but I guess you two can’t stay away from each other.” He nodded towards back of the podium. Square formation of guards walked up with female figure in the middle. “I know seeing bride before the wedding brings bad luck, but I couldn’t wait to see if the rumors were true. Judging by your expression, they were.”

“Marceline!” Bonnibel yelled, trying to fight her way thru. “Get out of here, it’s a tra..p” she couldn’t even finish and three cloaked man appeared behind the Queen.

The two poor vampires who were not informed of her plan were stabbed with long wooden sticks, they dead essence disappearing into the air. Marceline didn’t react. She grinned her teeth at the daringness, but let the scene play out.

The third cloaked man quickly chanted few words and cage made of wooden spikes enclosed on Marceline giving her little to no space to move. As she lifted her arms upwards spikes moved as well, stopping at tip of her fingers.

“Well done.” she said. “You surprise me. I expected some kind of low scheme, but this is something else entirely. Spike cage made completely out of magic and I am quite sure the spikes have hit of poison on them as well.”

“I am glad you noticed,” King said, descending from the podium. “Many of my followers come from Wizard town and thanks to them we have means to imprison you. If you try anything, the mage will thrust these spikes right thru your heart before you blink. However, I hoped it won’t come to that. All I want is one peaceful wedding and coronation.” He smiled.

“Understood,” she nodded, looking up at Bonnibel. “I won’t cause any trouble. However, I would like one favor.”

“A favor,” he sneered. “I am known to be generous, so I will hear you out.”

“Food,” she smiled. “I love the wedding food and if I am to sit thru this quietly, I might as well try some.”

He paused, with dumbfounded expression not much different from the princess whose eyes started to water. “I will see to it. Count it as your final meal I guess.” He laughed and left. Guard escorted princess away and garden started to fill up with noble guests. They glared at the Queen as she stood inside her cage. Gradually the time for ceremony neared and someone finally showed up with the food.  
To Marceline’s surprise, she was meat with familiar short figure.

“Your meal,” Peppermint Butler said, holding up full plate. There was not a single red item, but Marceline expected as much. Queen glanced back towards the wizard, letting him know she needed means to take the plate. Carefully he formed small opening and let Marceline bent over to pick it up.

“How are you so calm?” said butler.

“It’s a wedding.” She locked their eyes. “Rejoice dark-one, the good part is about to start.”

He left, bit calmed, yet still puzzled by her words. Her current position was surly more than alarming.

Short after, the ceremony started. Future King came to the stage as first, dressed in brown coat with gold trim. His shoulder pads were unusually puffy as if he carried another two heads on his shoulders. Marceline snorted, pushing another piece of cake into her mouth.

Next to appear was ceremonial priest with two helpers carrying crowning jewels. The last to appear was the princess, being escorted by her brother.

The dress was tremendous, but not in a good way. Long dress of dreadful mustard color with short sleeves and alarmingly opened neckline. Marceline gripped the plate tighter, feeling the porcelain crack.  
As she walked towards the podium, her eyes were focused on Marceline, begging for some kind hint of her plan. There was nothing. Marceline simply smiled while chewing her food.  
The coronation and wedding intwined with each other. Not a single squeak interrupted the process.

“If anyone has problem with this union, speak now, or forever to hold your peace.” Said the priest.

To Queen’s surprise many glares ended up on her, as if they expected some sort of resistance. The two pairs she noticed were from the King and the future Queen themselves.

King’s stare was cold, warning her that if she so much as squeaked, he would have her killed. On the other hand, Bonnibel’s eyes were burning with worry. She knew Marceline could die. Even demons and vampires could be killed, and she was no exception. However, she was still asking for some kind of move, that just didn’t come.

Marceline held up her hand in defeat and watched as it was King’s time to say yes to their marriage.

Queen’s smile grew into ominous grin with her spiky teeth peaking out. After priest listed the scripted marriage vows the King stood motionless and not a single word came out.

Bonnibel watched him struggle to speak, but as first letter came out, he closed his mouth again and gulped. He stretched his neck and tried again, but this time a small scratch appeared on side of his neck.

“Oh? What was that, did cat get your tongue?” Marceline started to laugh inside of her cage, smashing the empty plate against the ground. “Can you repeat that again, I am afraid I haven’t heard you.” She mocked him.

“What have you done to him, you Fiend?” said the wizard, enclosing the spikes on her. “Tell me, or you will answer to Death next.”

“Marceline,” Bonnibel called from the podium, not sure of she was safe to move or not.

“Let’s see if death wants me,” she murmured, and took step forward. The spikes pierced tip of her skin and as she progressed further, her body was pierced from every side. Chunks of meat stayed glued on the spikes, but Queen squeezed thru. Her chest was party gone, her neck was pierced right in the middle with formed hole and her legs and arms were chipped much like the plate.

She kept smiling to herself as blood covered her torn clothes and skin.

Princess who was second from running towards her was coughed by close by guards, gripping her around her waist.

For a moment, Marceline struggled to keep herself on her feet. Her vision went blank and as expected, she was met with skeleton head. Although he had no eyes, Marceline could see the eyes roll before she returned to reality. Steam surrounded the Queen’s body as her fast metabolism did it’s best to enclose wounds.

“Im..impossible,” the wizard bubbled trembling to do anything else. Before he tried chanting another spell, Marceline pushed off the ground with wide backflip and hers yet not healed hand pierced his chest, bringing the dead heart to other side. In inhumane speed, she repeated the process on anyone that tried to attack her.

“Anyone else?” she cleared her lips from spilling blood and jumped to the podium. “Thank you, Empress,” she said, letting Empress reappear and take step backwards.

“You should be at Death’s door by now,” said the King, gripping his neck.

“Oh, I was there don’t worry,” she smirked her extended nails tracing over his cheek with part of her palm missing.

“What are you planning to do with me,” he gulped, dropping bits of sweat from his forehead. “Are you going to kill me? I have power and followers; I would be useful to you. I can give you anything you want.”

“Unfortunately, I don’t need someone like you for that. Whatever I want… I will just take. However, luckily for you, I won’t be your executioner today. I will leave such matters for the rightful successor of the throne.” His shoulders relaxed and he moved his stare to the side, where Chicle already took step forward. “Oh, not you moron. Know you please,” she rolled her eyes and grabbed the crown from Wax Hustler. “Her,” she turned around and carefully replaced Bonnibel’s tiny crown.

Princess who was still shook by the quick turn out of the events kept gazing at the Queen towering over her.

“All hail to the new Queen of the Candy Kingdom,” Peppermint Butler appeared behind Marceline and shouted over the remaining guests.

One by one citizens started to kneel, some with tears of joy, others with annoyed murmurs.

“You will make amazing Queen,” Marceline whispered to Bonnibel and pushed her little forward to face her servants. A rather short speech followed, but Marceline didn’t feel like staying any longer. Instead, she nodded towards Empress to keep an eye out and fled into one of the towers. She found the only room she knew and passed out right behind the doors. The pain was no longer bearable although most of her missing tissue regenerated.


End file.
